Shinji's Reason
by Jeff2
Summary: Set after the 17th angel this story is an alternative storyline of my other fic Shinji's Decision. This story was originally written and completed nearly 2 years ago but I have now gone back to it and I am rewritting it. Parts 1 to 3 completed so far.
1. Revalations/ Reasons

Shinji's Reason  
  
Part 1- Version 1 completed 26/6/99  
  
Version 2 completed 28/10/2001  
  
By Jeff Mullier  
  
Email: jmullier@idl.net.au  
  
Copyright notice  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and associated characters are copyright Gainax and associated companies.  
  
Author Notes  
  
Well this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it, and any comments would be appreciated. I hope I haven't made any of the characters act wildly out of character. Also this fic contains spoilers. It takes place after episode 24 and  
  
ignores events in episodes 25,26 & the movies. I have also rearranged and added to some of the events as shown in the series.  
  
Further Notes on version 2  
  
The rewrite started some time ago, due to some constructive comments made by some readers and in a review for this story, also due to some comments and reviews of my latter story Shinji's Decision. Although it was only recently that the format was changed from script to prose format.  
  
Yes the start of this story and my other story Shinji's Decision are very similar. This first chapter is almost the same other than it isn't quite as dark. The storylines deviate greatly during the last third of the second part.  
  
******************************************  
  
Shinji's Reason  
  
Part One - Revelations / Reasons  
  
Shinji's bedroom - during the night, one week after the battle with the 17th Angel.  
  
Shinji is tossing and turning in bed, trying to get some sleep, but memories of the events of the few months just keep on repeating themselves. Despite all attempts, he does he just can't block them out. He has been having similar thoughts for the last week and the strain and lack of sleep is starting to show. 'Why, why me. Why does everybody have to betray me?'  
  
The painful memory of finding out that Kaworu is the 17th angel and then having to chase him all the way to terminal dogma. Where he then confronted Kaworu and after hesitating for a few minutes killed Kaworu by crushing him in Unit 01's hand, replays itself in Shinji's mind once more, much to Shinji's discomfort. 'Even someone who said they loved me still betrayed me.'  
  
The equally painful memory of sitting in the entry plug of Unit 01 while Unit 01 was under the control of the dummy plug then flashes through his mind. The most agonising part where he screams for it to stop and at his father to make it stop, echoes though his mind. Especially the part where Unit 01 is holding Unit 03's entry plug and then crushes it.  
  
'Father, he is no father of mine. He is the cause of all this pain. He just sees me as a tool, just like he sees everybody else. I know that he probably cares more for Unit 01 than he does for me. Otherwise why were you so worried that you wouldn't let me go and save Asuka, I know that it wasn't for my well being. I know that she would have hated me if I did save her but that would be better than the state she is in now.'  
  
'Even the first time you made me pilot Unit 01 you were deceiving me weren't you father? You knew that when you brought in Rei on a stretcher that I would pilot it to save Rei from more pain. What are you doing father? What do you what with Rei? I Know that she must have some special purpose for you, she is the only person that you seem to care for.'  
  
'Rei Ayanami, I don't know how to feel for her now. I think I am scared of her now that I know where she comes from now.' Shinji's memory then flashes back to that shocking moment when Ritsuko revealed the truth about Rei.  
  
Dummy Plug room - Nerv headquarters  
  
Ritsuko has just brought Shinji and Misato to a circular room with a tube full of LCL in the centre. A tangled mass of cables and pipes looking almost like a spinal column run from the top of the tube to the ceiling. The walls are made from a tinted glass, but with the area behind the glass in darkness neither Misato nor Shinji can make out what is behind the glass panels.  
  
Ritsuko turns to Shinji and remarks, "That room where you said that it looked like Rei's room. That is where Rei was born. In fact the latest Rei was created there after the last angel attack. That Rei is the third, the second sacrificed herself to destroy the 16th angel, and the first was killed by my mother just before she committed suicide."  
  
Both Shinji & Misato look shocked. Ritsuko just grins and gets a remote control keypad out of her lab jacket pocket, she then says, "Misato, Shinji this room is the heart of the dummy plug system."  
  
Misato replies, "So this is the core of dummy plug?"  
  
"This is where we produce the components." Ritsuko then presses a button on the remote control keypad and the contents of the wall tanks are revealed, both Shinji and Misato gasp in horror at the contents of the tanks.  
  
Shocked by what he is seeing Shinji utters, "Oh my god it's Rei. They're all Rei!"  
  
Trying to understand what Ritsuko has just shown them Misato asks, "You mean that the dummy plug is.........."  
  
With a sinister grin on her face, Ritsuko answers Misato's question, "Yes. These are the cores of the dummy plug. This these are what makes the system work."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"These are empty vessels. And nothing but spare parts, spare Reis. For Rei is at the very heart of the instrumentality project. However to commander Ikari they were so much more due to whose image Rei was made in." Ritsuko then turns and faces Shinji and tells him, "You of all people Shinji should know who I am talking about."  
  
Shinji at first looks puzzled at this comment but he soon realises what Ritsuko is talking about and answers, "I have always felt that there is something familiar about her, almost like...........Rei.........and..... and .........mother......are......are connected in some way."  
  
Ritsuko laughs at this, "Yes Shinji, Rei is a clone, these are all clones. Cloned using a mixture of your mother's DNA and the DNA from a angel."  
  
"What!!...... but...."  
  
Misato reaches under her jacket for her pistol and orders Ritsuko, "Stop this Ritsuko."  
  
Ritsuko gets a wallet out of her lab coat & gets a photo out of it. She hands to photo to Shinji, "Just look at this photo Shinji. It is a photo of my mother, and your mother and father, it was taken a week before your mother was lost in Unit 01."  
  
Shinji looks at the photo and once he has studied it his eyes widen even further in surprise. He finally manages to say, "Mother..... I have never seen a photo of her, I think that father destroyed everything of her after the, the......" He then remembers being there the day his mother was absorbed by Unit 01 and starts screaming, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS, I DON"T WANT TO REMEMBER THAT DAY, THAT WAS THE DAY WHEN...........WHEN..........."  
  
Misato points her pistol at Ritsuko and orders her, "Stop this Dr Akagi, do you have any idea what you are doing?"  
  
Ritsuko laughs and replies, "Yes, telling both you and Shinji something that the commander wanted kept a secret. And now to cut the puppets' strings" She then presses another button on the remote which destroys the Rei clones.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
'What can I do??? I can't run away any more. I am sick of running. Even if I did they would find me anyway.' He then continues tossing and turning in a futile attempt to get some sleep. Failing to fall asleep he ends up spending most of the time studying the ceiling and listening to his SDAT.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Early next morning in Gendo's office  
  
Gendo is sitting down at his desk in his usual position with his hands steeped together in front of his face. Without moving he orders Fuyutsuki, "I want you to order Lt Ibuki to organise a synchronisation test for the first & third children today."  
  
Fuyutsuki frowns at this and answers, "But why? Haven't we just killed the last angel?"  
  
"Perhaps, the scrolls only suggest 17 angels. Anyway read this." Gendo flips a document along the desk at Fuyutsuki, who picks it up and starts reading it.  
  
Nerv Medical Department - Psychological Division  
  
Report on the Mental State of the Three Surviving Pilots  
  
TOP SECRET FOR COMMANDER'S EYES ONLY  
  
First Child - Rei Ayanami  
  
Since last test the subject seems to have suffered some memory loss. She keeps on saying that she is the third, but when asked she states that she does not know exactly what she means.  
  
Subject is also showing some more signs of emotion & definitely showing signs of increased independence.  
  
Subject is still stable and should show no problems piloting  
  
Second Child - Asuka Langley Sohryu  
  
Subject is suffering severe psychological trauma as an effect of the attack of the 15th angel. The full extent of these effects was not immediately recognised and the trauma was made worse by the pilot's lack of success piloting against the 16th angel.  
  
The trauma seems to have opened up some deep mental wounds in the subject. The subject is currently in a coma in room 303 of the Nerv hospital. The chances of a full recovery are 50%.  
  
Third Child - Shinji Ikari  
  
Subject is beginning to become rather unstable due to the large mental strain placed on him. The explosion that destroyed Unit 00 and most of Tokyo 3 and injured the first child seems to have dramatically increased his instability. The battle with the 17th angel seems to have pushed him to the brink of a nervous breakdown. The chances of such a breakdown are 75%.  
  
Extreme care should be used when considering the use of his pilot. A close watch should be kept on him to prevent him doing any damage to himself.  
  
Fuyutsuki finishes reading the report and places back on top of Gendo's desk. "I see. But after reading this is it wise to test the third child?"  
  
"I want to see if he is still useable. Remember that Unit 01 will only let him pilot. Unit 00 is destroyed, and it is questionable if Unit 02 will let Rei pilot it."  
  
"But why the problem with Unit 02?"  
  
"Both Units 01 and 02 have the soul of the pilot's mother in them. The mother of the pilot of Unit 02 suffered major mental contamination during a synchronisation test. This eventually led to her suicide. And we both know whose soul & body is trapped in Unit 01."  
  
"I see." 'Yui, if you only could see what your husband has turned into.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning - Misato's Bedroom in its usual state of disaster  
  
A muffled sound of a phone ringing and be heard and from under the tangled heap of bedding Misato's hand can be seen groping for the phone. While she is searching for the phone she curses, "Where is that damn phone hiding? And who in the world is ringing at this time of morning?" Her hand finally locates the offending phone which was buried under a pile of discarded clothing. "Ah! There it is," she picks the phone up and answers it. "Hello. What! Are you sure? Is it wise to do that at the moment considering his state? Yes, I know. Ok I will tell him. Goodbye." She then sadly shakes her head while thinking, 'Mmm how do I tell Shinji that he has to do a synchronisation test this morning?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misato's Kitchen - ten minutes later  
  
Shinji is sitting at the table looking a little bleary eyed after getting no sleep last night and very little for the last week. Misato walks in and grabs her usual morning beer from the fridge. She turns towards Shinji and greets him in a cheerful tone, "Good morning Shinji."  
  
Shinji however is in a rather irritable mood due to his lack of sleep over the past week, replies irritably, "Mmph, whatever."  
  
Misato is slightly taken back by Shinji's response, 'My aren't we talkative this morning. I see you got little sleep again.' She then tells him, "Shinji you will have to come with me to Nerv headquarters this morning."  
  
Shinji sighs and looks at Misato with a resigned expression, "What for? There are no more angels, we have killed them all."  
  
"I don't know what for, Shinji." 'Yes there is supposed to be only 18 angels but who knows? What secrets are you hiding still Commander.' "I just know that Maya needs to run some tests with you and Rei. You go in to headquarters won't you?"  
  
Annoyed Shinji answers, "Yes Misato."  
  
"Good." 'I hope for everyone's sake that we don't get another angel attack while you are in this state Shinji.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside of Pilot's change rooms Nerv headquarters  
  
Both Shinji and Rei have just finished getting changed and are starting to walk down the corridor towards the synchronisation test chamber. Shinji nervously greets Rei, "Um hello Ayanami."  
  
Rei quietly replies, "Pilot Ikari."  
  
"Um, Rei do you know why we are doing this?"  
  
"I do not know why."  
  
"Well since I killed the... the last......angel, there is no need to pilot any more is there?"  
  
"Are you sure that was the last angel?"  
  
Shinji staggers back in shock and looks at Rei bewildered, "What!!!!"  
  
The two pilots have now reached the doorway to the synchronisation test chamber. Rei turns and tells Shinji, "We are here." As they both enter the test chamber, Shinji is still looking warily at Rei.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Test chamber control room/simulation plugs  
  
Once she sees that both Shinji and Rei have entered their simulation plugs, Maya asks, "Rei, Shinji are you ready to start the test?"  
  
Rei simply replies, "Yes."  
  
Irritated Shinji sighs before he answers, "Yes." He then screws his nose up as he realises, 'It still smells of blood, or is it me that smells of blood?'  
  
"Good, commencing simulation."  
  
Twenty minutes later Misato, Maya, Shigeru & Makoto are looking at the test results being received from the simulation plugs. Maya comments, "Shinji's synchronisation ratio is 42%, Rei's is 60%."  
  
Misato hears this and frowns, "Mmm not good. Both of their ratios are way down. Shinji's I could expect after what has happed over the two last weeks. Rei's is probably due to what happened in Unit 00."  
  
Soon afterwards Maya tells the test crew, "Ok we have finished here. We will now do a activation test using both pilots in Unit 02."  
  
Misato then opens up the communications channels to the test plugs and informs the two pilots, "Ok Rei, Shinji we have finished here, onto the next test."  
  
Upon hearing this Shinji groans and asks, "Misato what is the next test?"  
  
"We are going to see if either of you can start unit 02."  
  
"Oh." 'Asuka is not going to like this.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Entry Plugs of Units 01 & 02/ Control room  
  
Shinji is sitting in the entry plug of Unit 02 when the voice of Misato comes over the intercom, "Are you ready Shinji?"  
  
"Yes, it feels different though." 'Asuka is definitely not going to like this, especially Rei trying to use Unit 02.'  
  
Maya then informs him, "Shinji, once Unit 02 is activated, we may need to stay synchronised for up to half an hour to gather enough data."  
  
Shinji sighs and replies, "Yes."  
  
A technician reports, "The loading of the third child's personal data is complete."  
  
Misato looks up at the image of Shinji on a screen and asks, "How is he?"  
  
"Pilot's status is stable, he does seem a little tense though."  
  
"He may be remembering what happened the last time when he got into a different Eva unit. That won't happen again will it?"  
  
"I still don't know why Unit 00 reacted like it did."  
  
"Ritsuko may have known though."  
  
"Yes she may have. Start the test."  
  
"Injecting LCL."  
  
"Begin A10 nerve connection."  
  
"The conditions of the pulses and harmonics are good."  
  
"There are no problems with synchronisation. All nerve links are completed."  
  
"Checked up to 2590 on the list satisfied. Until the absolute border line, 2.5, 1.7, 1.2, 1.0, 0.8, 0.6, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2, 0.1, and rising, borderline cleared."  
  
"Unit 02 has activated. Synchronisation level is stable at 30%."  
  
Maya comments, "It's only just over the start up point."  
  
Hearing this Misato asks, "So we leave Shinji in Unit 01?"  
  
"It would appear so."  
  
Inside of Unit 02's entry plug Shinji feels a strange sensation enter his mind, 'What the hell!' The image of Asuka finding her mother hanging from the hospital ceiling flashes through Shinji's mind. 'Oh, Asuka, I never knew.' The images of what Asuka went through when the 15th angel attacked then also start flashing through his mind as well. 'So Asuka no wonder you couldn't sync with your Eva again, the angel broke down all your barriers. Asuka, I now know your real reason for piloting and the reasons you pilot the way you do.'  
  
Before any more images flash through Shinji's mind Misato's voice comes over the intercom, breaking his concentration. "Shinji we have finished the test, you can get out now."  
  
Shinji sighs in relief and answers, "Good." 'I don't know how much more of that I could take.'  
  
Unit 02 powers down and Shinji exits the entry plug. Rei is waiting to begin her test in Unit 02.  
  
Once she sees that everything is ready to commence testing Rei in Unit 02 Maya orders, "Start the test."  
  
A technician reports, "Injecting LCL."  
  
"Begin A10 nerve connection." As soon as this order is carried out, error messages appear on the screens and alarms start sounding.  
  
Inside of Unit 02's entry plug Rei winces in pain and tries not vomit as the eva refuses the connection.. "Ugh, it's is not going to work."  
  
Shigeru looks up from his readouts, "Pulses reversed. Unit 02 is refusing the neural connection It's no good it won't let her get past the start up point."  
  
Maya then orders, "Stop the test, we will try Rei in Unit 01."  
  
Misato asks, "Do you think that Unit 01 will let Rei pilot it this time?"  
  
Maya shakes her head and answers, "Probably not. We can only try."  
  
Rei exits Unit 02's entry plug and walks over and enters Unit 01's entry plug.  
  
Maya orders once more, "Start the test." Once she has received the report that the entry plug has been filled with LCL, she orders, "Begin A10 nerve connection."  
  
Once more error messages appear on the screens and alarms start sounding. Rei's voice comes over the communications channel to Unit 01, "It is not going to work again."  
  
Shigeru reports, "It's the same problem that happened with Unit 02. It won't let Rei get past the start up point."  
  
Maya sighs and orders, "Stop the test."  
  
Fuyutsuki turns to Gendo, "It would appear that your son is the only useable pilot until either the second child recovers or we get another Eva unit for Rei."  
  
Pushing his glasses back up his nose Gendo coldly replies, "Yes it does."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside of the pilots' change rooms  
  
Staring down the hallway deep in thought Misato is waiting for Shinji outside of the change rooms. She hears the door to the change room open and she turns to face a troubled Shinji. Misato asks him, "What are you going to do for the rest of the day Shinji? Do you want a lift home?"  
  
Shinji bluntly replies, "I am going out for a walk. I need to think about some things."  
  
'Uh oh. I hope we are not going to have to go through him going walkabout again. But after what he as seen and done the last couple of weeks, well who could blame him.' Carefully Misato asks, "Where are you going Shinji? Will you be back tonight?"  
  
Shinji yells in frustration at Misato, "LOOK I TOLD YOU I AM GOING FOR A WALK. I NEED TO THINK ABOUT SOMETHINGS ALRIGHT. YES I WILL BACK TONIGHT. I KNOW THAT I CAN'T RUN AWAY  
  
ANYMORE. I AM TIRED OF RUNNING AWAY. ANYWAY FATHER WILL JUST SEND THE SECRET  
  
SERVICE AFTER ME AGAIN. SO I CAN NOT RUNAWAY, I AM TRAPPED HERE."  
  
'What! He is getting really mad. Have we pushed him too far this time?' Surprised by Shinji's anger she warily tells him, "Ok ok. No need to get angry. You just need some time to yourself. Just make sure you take your phone with you in case I need to get in contact with you."  
  
"Yes I will, I am leaving now," Shinji then quickly walks off down the hallway away from a worried Misato.  
  
Unheard by the departing Shinji she says to him, "Bye." Sadly shaking her head Misato tells herself, 'I hope there are no more angels and that this ends soon because I think that he can't take too much more of this.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Streets of the surviving section of Tokyo 3  
  
Shinji is walking aimlessly while listening to his SDAT, thinking about the events of the last few weeks once more. But with the added burden of knowing partly the reason why Asuka acts the way she does. 'Well what can I do? I know that I can't run away. Just why do I still pilot?'  
  
Lost in his daze Shinji steps out onto the busy road to cross it, unaware of the approaching truck which is carrying rubble from the ruins. At the last moment a man walking the footpath pulls Shinji back and angrily looks at Shinji and warns him. "Watch where you are going kid, are you trying to kill yourself or something?"  
  
Shaken out of his daze, Shinji takes out the earplugs for his SDAT and answers, "Uh, thanks."  
  
The man looks at the teenager before him and thinks, 'This kid needs a taking to before he kills himself crossing the road like that.' He then asks Shinji, "What's your name kid?"  
  
"Shinji, Shinji Ikari."  
  
"Well young mister Ikari......." The man then realises what the teenager in front of him just said that his name was, 'Wait a minute did he just say Shinji Ikari?' He then asks Shinji, "You are Shinji Ikari, the Evangelion pilot?"  
  
"Regrettably, yes I am."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Piloting that thing has meant nothing but pain to me."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that. But you are essentially fighting in a war, and you realistically must expect to be wounded at some time during one of your battles. You would be extremely lucky if you weren't injured at some time or another."  
  
"Its not that, the physical pain while it may be unpleasant, it at least goes away, it's the emotional pain that I have trouble with."  
  
'Is that why you look so mixed up?'  
  
Shinji who has been wondering how the stranger knew his name and that he was an eva pilot asks, "How do you know my name and that I am a pilot?"  
  
"You would be surprised of how famous the 3 Eva pilots have become. The names are of the pilots quite well known, but no one knows what you look like though. All that everyone knows is that the pilots are 15 year old children and that they have saved the city and mankind several times."  
  
Surprised by this Shinji asks, "We are famous outside of Nerv?"  
  
"You don't get it do you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You and your fellow pilots have made a big difference by your sacrifices."  
  
Shinji looks down at the ground as he answers, ".....Um thanks, but I only do it because I am ordered to."  
  
"Is that the real reason?"  
  
"I used to think I knew the reason why I pilot the Eva, but that reason proved to be false, so I only do it now because I am ordered to."  
  
The man frowns at hearing this and sarcastically says to Shinji, "Doing it because you are ordered to, do you really think that is a good reason to pilot? I think that you need to take a serious look at the real reason why you pilot."  
  
"Perhaps I do."  
  
"Yes you do. I have to go now. Goodbye." The man then walks off and soon disappears into the surrounding crowd.  
  
Unheard by the departing stranger Shinji says, "Thanks." His thoughts then turn inwards once more, 'Just why do I continue to pilot? Why do I bother to keep on going on, why don't I just walk away from it all?' Shinji continues walking and ends up down in the geofront at Kaji's watermelon patch. 'Kaji, I could have talked this through with you. You would have at least heard me out. Misato why did you have to kill him?' Shinji then remembers what Kaji told him here during the attack of the 14th angel. 'Kaji, I think you could partly see the true reason I pilot. You would not have told me though, you would have told me that it was for me to realise.'  
  
Shinji then sits down on a park bench near Kaji's garden. 'Do I pilot for the praise of my bastard of an uncaring so called father or do I do it some other reason?' Soon afterwards the memory of holding a bleeding Rei on the walkway in front of Unit 01 during the attack of the 3rd angel. And his decision to pilot to stop his father making an already injured Rei pilot, flashes through his mind. 'Maybe I pilot because it is a way I can help others.'  
  
Shinji's memory then flashes back to the volcano at Mt. Asamayama during the attack of the 8th angel, the 8th angel has just cut Unit 02's umbilical cables just before it was destroyed. Unit 02 then starts to fall into the depths of the volcano with no means of climbing out. Asuka quietly says, "I have done it...... but that's it, I am done for......."  
  
Hearing Asuka's statement Shinji thinks, 'I can't just let her fall to her death down there.' Unit 01 then jumps down into the volcano holding onto the intact portion of the umbilical cable with one hand.  
  
Surprised by Shinji's actions Misato orders, "What are you doing Shinji? Come back here now."  
  
Shinji simply replies, "And let Asuka die? I should be able to get her before the heat affects either Unit 01 or myself."  
  
Annoyed Misato replies, "All right then."  
  
Unit 02 stops falling, and Asuka grunts in surprise at the sudden stop. On a view screen in Unit 01 the image Asuka looking up to see what has saved her can be seen. Once she sees what it is she smiles and quietly says, "Uh??? Shinji! Baka! You show off!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
'Even though you hated me for doing that Asuka I couldn't let you die, not when I could do something to stop it. Asuka, Even though she calls me a baka, and hits me all the time I at least know where I stand with her. But she is in hospital, after having a breakdown after the 15th angel attacked. Father why did you not let me save her? Just what do I feel for her? Well, I suppose I will go & visit Asuka in hospital tomorrow, even though she will hate me for it.'  
  
Another memory flashes through Shinji's mind. It is a conversation that he had with Touji in Rei's apartment prior to the attack of the 13th angel. Touji is sitting down backwards on a steel chair and he says to Shinji, "You have changed a lot Shinji."  
  
Turning around from his cleaning, puzzled Shinji asks, "What?"  
  
"You, Shinji."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When I first saw you, I really thought you were a jerk. You didn't seem like a guy who'd do something for the sake of other people. I guess it's that because you're so reserved."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
'Touji, I think that you could see that I will do things for those I care for. Touji, ....he is somewhere in the Nerv hospital. But I haven't seen him since........well, my bastard of a father nearly killed him using my hands. I don't know if I can face him, I don't know if he will forgive me. I wouldn't blame him if he did not.'  
  
'What if Touji got hurt more because of my inaction's? Maybe that is the reason I pilot? Do I do it to protect those that I care for? If I don't pilot again now, especially now that there I am the only one left who can pilot. Who will protect them? Could I live with myself if I left it all and someone else got injured? I suppose I should try & go and see Touji in hospital and see if he forgives me for what father made me do.'  
  
Shinji then remembers when he first started to think about Rei as a person and not just as a fellow pilot. It was at Misato's apartment prior to the attack of the 5th angel. Ritsuko has just asked Shinji if he could give Rei her new security card. Misato is teasing him for looking at Rei's photo on the card. Still studying the card Shinji finally tells Misato why he is looking at Rei's photo. "I just find it strange that I know so little about Ayanami, even though she's an Eva pilot, like me..."  
  
Ritsuko smiles at this and tells Shinji, "She's a good girl though. But like your father, she's not good at..........."  
  
"She's not good at what?"  
  
"Living, I guess."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
'Rei Ayanami, although she is a clone of my mother, she is a human being in her own right. This Rei is special now that since Ritsuko destroyed the rest of the clones, that she is the last Rei. What do I feel towards her now? I feel a little strange towards her now, but I still feel for her. I shouldn't be avoiding her like I have been, since we have been through so much together. Due to her being a clone made mostly from my mother, she could easily be considered a relation. I suppose in a way she could even be called my sister. I should go and see her tomorrow to tell her that I am sorry for avoiding her and to tell her the truth about where she came from. As from the way she acts, it would appear that she does not know the full story either.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A computer terminal in an empty office deep in Nerv Headquarters  
  
Misato sits down in front of the computer terminal, she places the chip that she received from Kaji into a port at the back of the processor. 'Lets see how good your password works Kaji.' She then starts typing at the computer and places a disc into it. After breaking into the highest security level files Misato comments to herself, 'mmm, interesting. Lets start by seeing what it says about second impact.'  
  
The computer starts scrolling pages of information, Misato looks closely at the summary.  
  
Summary of Second Impact  
  
Second impact was caused by an experiment being carried out by the Katsuragi Expedition. On the being known as Adam (for further information refer to the file on the first angel), causing a massive explosion that caused the Antarctic ice cap to melt.  
  
'So humans caused second impact by tampering with things that should be left well alone.'  
  
There were only two survivors of this expedition. The first being Gendo Ikari who had returned to Japan the day before with copies of data from all of the expedition's experiments to date. He gave no indication if he knew what may have caused the expedition to have the effect that it did.  
  
Misato frowns after reading this, 'mmm. Trust that bastard to get out just before it happened, he probably knew it was going to happen.'  
  
The second survivor was Misato Katsuragi, the daughter of the expedition's head scientist. She was found floating in a survival capsule with minor head wounds, a chest wound & was suffering from slight blood loss. She believes that her father placed her in it just before the major explosion. It is suspected (although she claims no knowledge of the fact), that Misato Katsuragi is the only person to have actually seen second impact first hand. She was traumatised by the experience and remained catatonic for several years after.  
  
'If they only knew what I saw......Hell on earth...... Enough of this lets see now, what is the truth of what are the Evangelions?'  
  
The Evangelions are a bio-mechanical humanoid shaped fighting machine, they are in part mechanical and part living tissue created using angel DNA. The units need a pilot to control the actions of the unit and to interface with the simulated soul that resides in the unit. Although in the cases of units 01 and 02 it is believed that the soul is not actually a simulation.  
  
The soul in Unit 00 is a simulation only, it was created using the personality transfer operating system. The person involved was Dr Naoko Akagi. Developer of the MAGI computer system and one of the original team behind the development of the Evangelions.  
  
During a start up and synchronisation test in 2004 Unit 01's test pilot Yui Ikari was lost during an uncontrollable synchronisation incident during start up. No physical remains of the pilot remained. This incident happened while being watched by her son Shinji Ikari, who was later found to be the third child. It is believed that Dr Naoko Akagi was partly responsible for the accident although nothing was proven.  
  
A shocked look appears on Misato's face after reading about Shinji's mother and Unit 01. '........Oh Shinji. That is why you hate Eva and yet still pilot it? Is that why you nearly didn't come back that time when it absorbed you Shinji? Did you see your mother? Lets see, what does it say about Unit 02?'  
  
The soul in Unit 02 is believed to be that of Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, who was the original test pilot for that unit in Germany. During a synchronisation test in 2005 the pilot suffered major mental contamination, which lead to a complete psychological breakdown, which lead to her eventual suicide. The body was found by her daughter Asuka Langley Sohryu who had just been selected as the second child.  
  
''mmm I knew that Asuka's mother committed suicide but not the reason behind it. With what's happened to them and the truth behind their evangelions, no wounder the poor kids are so screwed up. Lets see about this mysterious Human Instrumentality Project that Kaji was so interested in.'  
  
Summary of Human Instrumentality Project  
  
The aim of the Human Instrumentality Project is the controlled merging of a human, the first angel Adam and the second angel Lilith. By this controlled 'Third Impact' mankind will evolve to the next level of consciousness, by the merging of all souls into one.  
  
Misato is stunned by what she has just read, 'WHAT!!!!! a controlled third impact they can't be serious can they? Is this the true purpose of Nerv? Is this why you are so determined commander Ikari or do you have another reason? Oh crap! Look at the time. I better stop this and get out of here and make an appearance before somebody misses me.' Misato shuts the computer down and leaves the office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei Ayanami's apartment  
  
Rei enters the apartment and walks over to her bedside chest of drawers. She takes Gendo's glasses out of their case and then sits down on a chair. Holding Gendo's glasses, she is staring at them deep in thought. A memory of the second Rei flashes through her mind. It is when Shinji came to Rei's apartment after the attack of the 13th angel to say goodbye. Shinji is standing awkwardly at the open doorway to Rei's apartment. He hesitantly tells her, "I have come to say goodbye Rei. I am going back to live with my teacher."  
  
"Why are you leaving Shinji?"  
  
"I have decided I won't pilot Eva again........especially after what father made Unit 01 do.....He nearly killed my best friend using my own hands."  
  
"Have you tried to understand your father?"  
  
Shinji angrily replies, "He is no father of mine. He has not cared for me since mother died. He only called me here because he had a use for me.""  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. He takes more interest in you and your well being than he does in mine. I have spoken to him only a few short times since I have come here. I have seen him with you and talking to you several times. Why is this Rei? Is this the actions of a caring father?"  
  
".......I do not know."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
'Why would commander Ikari have more concern for me than he has for Shinji, his own son? Does he have some hidden purpose for me? Why does he ignore his own son? Why did he let Unit 01 do that to Shinji's friend? Shinji.....the only person who cares for me, is he right for not liking his father? Do I still have feelings for the commander or do I have feelings for Shinji now? Why do I keep these glasses? I feel that there is some reason I kept them but I do not know the answer. I think that they are the commander's, but can't see any reason in keeping them, what I made me keep them I do not know.' Rei twists the glasses until they shatter, the broken glass causes some small cuts to her hands.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji's bedroom - later that night  
  
Shinji is sleeping soundly. Misato looks in on Shinji and comments to herself, 'mmm you seem to be sleeping soundly for once Shinji.'  
  
**********************************************  
  
Well that's it for part 1.  
  
Stay tuned for part Two - Finding Peace /Angel attack 


	2. Finding Peace/ Angel Attack

Shinji's Reason  
  
Part 2 - Version 1 completed 26/6/99  
  
Version 2 completed 31/10/2001  
  
By Jeff Mullier  
  
Email: jmullier@idl.net.au  
  
Copyright notice  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and associated characters are copyright Gainax and associated companies.  
  
Author Notes  
  
Well this is part 2. I hope you like it, any comments would be appreciated. I hope I haven't made any of the characters act wildly out of character. This fic contains spoilers. It takes place after episode 24 and ignores events in episodes 25,26 & the movies. I have also rearranged and added to some of the events as shown in the series.  
  
Further notes for version 2  
  
Well version 2 is totally reformatted in prose format instead of script. I have also added to the battle scenes.  
  
******************************************  
  
Shinji's Reason  
  
Part Two - Finding Peace /Angel attack  
  
Next morning - Misato's apartment  
  
Shinji is sitting down at the kitchen table having breakfast. He has also prepared a breakfast for Misato which he has placed in front of Misato's seat at the table. Misato walks into the kitchen and grabs her usual morning can of beer from the fridge. She greats Shinji, "Good morning Shinji."  
  
To Misato's surprise Shinji looks up from his food and replies in a civil tone of voice, "Good morning Misato."  
  
Surprised by Shinji's manner this morning Misato asks herself, 'What's wrong? Shinji is actually acting normal this morning, well normal for Shinji.'  
  
Misato sits down and joins Shinji in eating breakfast. Shinji soon finishes and nervously asks Misato, "Umm Misato. Could you tell me where Touji is staying in hospital please?"  
  
'Mmm He has finally gathered the courage to go and see him.' Misato then answers, "Yes he is in room 201 of the Nerv hospital. He will be pleased to see you, he has had no visitors since..... the 16th angel."  
  
'But how will he react to me?' "Thanks, I will probably go and see him today."  
  
"Good. But why has it taken you so long to decide to see him Shinji?"  
  
"Umm well he is probably the only friend that I have left in Tokyo 3, Kensuke left when his house got destroyed. I need to talk to him about something. That is if he is still my friend after .......what happened."  
  
Misato gives Shinji a reassuring smile as she tells him, "Don't worry Shinji. He knows the full story of what actually happened and I am sure that he doesn't blame you."  
  
Shinji nervously says, "Ok. Um Misato, I am sorry if I have been a little hard to get along with the last couple of days. A lot of things have happened and I did not know what to do about them."  
  
Surprised by what Shinji has just said to her, Misato replies, "...Oh that is all right, I realise that you have been through a lot lately." 'And that is a understatement.'  
  
"Bye then. I am going to see Touji," replies Shinji as he gets up to leave.  
  
"Bye." Misato then asks herself, 'Why the sudden change Shinji? What has made you change? You still seem a little subdued though, almost resigned to something, though you seem to have made a decision about something. I hope that you are not going to do anything stupid.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nerv Hospital room 201  
  
Touji is sitting up in bed reading, the door slides open and Shinji sheepishly looks through the open door. He then knocks on the door frame and nervously asks, "Ummm, can I come in Touji?"  
  
Touji looks at the door in surprise and answers, "Shinji! I thought you would never come and see me, of course you can come in. I have had no visitors since that big explosion destroyed most of Tokyo 3. Everyone has left, Kensuke and the class rep have moved to a safer area. Especially since their homes were destroyed in the explosion, not that having that happen would worry Kensuke."  
  
Shinji walks in and sits in a chair next to the bed, looks at Touji and with his head bowed slightly he nervously starts to say something to Touji, " ........Uh."  
  
Touji looks at Shinji with an annoyed expression on his face and interrupts , "Shinji, get this into that thick skull of yours or do I have to beat it into you. I know what happened. What happened to me is not your fault. Misato came and explained everything to me. I know that you were not in control of your Eva when it did this to me."  
  
"....!! But, but........"  
  
Touji grabs Shinji with his good arm & pulls him close to his face and angrily tells Shinji, "Look I told you I know it wasn't your fault. Ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The room then falls silent until Touji decides to break the silence by asking, "Shinji, just what was cause of that big explosion. I have guessed that it was probably an angel attack."  
  
"Well um," 'How do I explain this?'  
  
Touji asks impatiently, "Well are you going to tell me or what?"  
  
"Well Rei's Eva got infected by a angel & she self destructed it to save me."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. So it's just you and the she devil left then?"  
  
Shinji looks down at the floor with an anguished look and answers, "......umm, that's not entirely true."  
  
Puzzled by Shinji's answer Touji asks, "Huh, what do you mean?"  
  
"Well Rei died, but there is another Rei."  
  
A confused Touji manages to ask, "What do you mean Shinji. I know that you have feelings for Ayanami, but what exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
'How in the world do I explain this?' "Umm. Well, Rei is a clone........ A clone made using mostly my mother's DNA. They just made another Rei."  
  
Touji's eyes widen in shock and he stares at Shinji stunned by what he has just heard, "A WHAT!!!!"  
  
"A clone...of my mother."  
  
Shaking his head Touji tells Shinji, "Well that does explain a few things."  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what to say or how to act towards her at the moment."  
  
"Do you still have feelings for her?"  
  
"Yes, but not like before. Its almost like she is my sister now."  
  
"Considering everything I would suppose that would be the best way to think of her now."  
  
"Yes, it probably would be."  
  
"So what happened to the she devil then?"  
  
"Well she is actually in this hospital."  
  
"Is she hurt or what?"  
  
"Well not physically."  
  
"What do you mean Shinji?"  
  
"The 15th angel attacked, Asuka went to stop it and it did something to her mind."  
  
"What happened then? How did you stop it?"  
  
Shinji frowns at this and yells, "I didn't do a thing. My father didn't let me do a thing, I was useless. That was the second time he sat back and listened to me begging him to do something to stop one of my friends being hurt and what does he do? He ignores me, he didn't trust me."  
  
Touji is surprised at the ferocity of Shinji's outburst, 'It looks like you really loathe your father Shinji. It would also appear that you do care for the she devil. I knew that there was something between you two.' "Have you seen Asuka since?"  
  
Shinji answers, his voice almost a whisper, "Not really. I saw her not long after they got her out of the entry plug. She was in an extremely foul mood and still recovering from what the angel did to her, as you could expect she wasn't feeling the best. She avoided Misato and myself as much as she could after that and spent most of her time at Hikari's. Apparently she ran way not after the next angel attack, they found her nearly a week latter in a daze. She has been in hospital in a coma since."  
  
"Shinji, you do really care for her don't you?"  
  
"Ummmmm I suppose so. Even when she yells at me, calls me baka, and hits me, I sometimes see a funny look in her eyes. I suppose I felt for her probably from the time she came to live with me and Misato. I guess I have only just realised it though. How did you know?"  
  
"Everybody knows Shinji. The only people who don't know are Asuka and yourself."  
  
Shinji looks surprised at hearing this and comments, "We were that obvious?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you think that everyone calls you two the newlyweds?"  
  
Shinji blushes after hearing this. He then asks Touji, "If we were that obvious, why didn't you say something before?"  
  
"Well you probably would have denied it and the she devil would have most likely tried to kill me."  
  
Shinji gives an awkward grin as he replies, "Yeah you are right there." He then retaliates by asking Touji, "So what about you and the class rep then?"  
  
"Like I said before, she hasn't visited me since the big explosion. She did give me a quick phone call afterwards to tell me that she was alright though. I really wish that she would come and see me again, I miss her. Shinji, go and see Asuka and Rei while you can."  
  
"Well I suppose I might. Goodbye Touji."  
  
Touji replies, "See you later Shinji," as Shinji leaves the hospital room. 'He said goodbye almost like he was saying it for the last time. What are you going to do Shinji?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei Ayanami's apartment  
  
Shinji nervously walks up to the door and notices that the mail slot in the door is still overflowing with mail. He presses the intercom button which still doesn't work so he knocks at the door and nervously asks, "Um Hello. Rei are you home?"  
  
The door soon opens revealing Rei dressed in her school uniform. Rei has some small cuts on her hands, she greets Shinji, "Ikari."  
  
"Umm Rei, I need to talk to you about something. May I come in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Shinji walks in. Rei's apartment is in its usual state of disarray. Gendo's pair of glasses lies smashed and are lying in a garbage bin  
  
"Rei, um I am sorry if I have offended you by the way I have been acting towards you lately."  
  
"Why what do you mean?"  
  
"I have been avoiding you and trying to ignore you."  
  
"I did not notice."  
  
Shinji gulps and nervously continues, "Umm Rei its because Ritsuko told me the truth behind you and the dummy plugs."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She showed me the dummy plug room......the.....the.... The room with the clones ....of ....you. She said that you were the third and last clone."  
  
Rei just stands there with a stunned expression on her face while she thinks, 'I am a clone that would explain the strange feelings and incomplete memories that I have been experiencing. It also explains why I have always felt that I am replaceable.'  
  
"Umm. Rei, I really don't know how to say this, but she also told me what you were cloned from...... from....... Um.....Rei.. you. ....are a clone using mostly my...my....my mother's DNA and partly using angel DNA."  
  
".....I did not know this. I had a feeling that I was the third but did not know why."  
  
"If you doubt me look at this photo that Ritsuko gave me." Shinji gives Rei the photo that Ritsuko gave him in the dummy plug room. "It is a photo of Ritsuko's mother and my father and mother."  
  
Rei's eyes widen in surprise as she studies the photo. 'I can now see why Shinji has had feelings towards me, it is like looking at a photo of an older version of me with blue eyes and brown hair. Is this the reason why commander Ikari has always shown more interest in me than Shinji his son? Or is it for other reasons?'  
  
"Um, Rei....after Ritsuko showed me this she then destroyed the rest of the clones. So Rei, there is no need for you to act like you are replaceable. You are unique now Rei"  
  
'I am free. I can no longer be replaced.'  
  
"Rei, you may not like what I am about to say next, as last time I said something bad about my father, you slapped me."  
  
"I did? I do not remember."  
  
"Yes you did Rei. Now please think before blindly following anything that my so called father orders you to do. Considering your origins and his actions towards you so far he probably has some hidden purpose for you."  
  
"Yes, I have decided that much myself."  
  
"Rei, um well, um ...I still care for you ...but since I now know where you came from, well...I think it would be better if I consider you at least as a close friend, I could even call you my sister as in a way you are partly related to me."  
  
Rei blushes as she replies, ".....A close friend, .........something that I have never had."  
  
"I have always been your friend Rei. I just never had the courage to actually tell you."  
  
"T...thank you. Thank you for telling .me all of this Shinji."  
  
"No problems Rei, I needed to do it, I felt bad about the way I have been treating you recently. I better be going now."  
  
"Goodbye Shinji."  
  
"Goodbye Rei."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A florist shop in the surviving section of Tokyo 3.  
  
After looking around the shop Shinji walks up to the shopkeeper and asks, "Can I have that bunch of bright red roses please."  
  
The shopkeeper looks at Shinji and questions him, "They are expensive. Have you got the money kid?"  
  
Shinji pulls out his wallet which is bugling with yen notes, he looks at it and thinks 'Not that I have needed to spend it on anything else.' Handing over the money to the shopkeeper, "Yes. Here is the money."  
  
"Oh. Do you want a message card to go with them?"  
  
"Yes thanks." Shinji takes the flowers & steps out of the shop. There are dark clouds building in the distance in the eastern sky, 'It looks like we might get a storm later.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nerv Hospital Room 303  
  
Shinji nervously sticks his head into the room & sees Asuka lying there and nervously says, "Um hello Asuka, I know that you probably can't hear me but I'm coming in ok." He then walks in carrying the bunch of roses that he bought earlier.  
  
Shinji looks at the bunch of roses he is holding as he says to the comatose Asuka, "Umm Asuka these are for you." Asuka doesn't respond she just continues lying motionless, deep in her coma. Shinji places the roses in a vase on a set of drawers next to the bed and starts talking to the comatose Asuka. "Well Asuka I know that you can't hear me but I will talk to you anyway. I need someone to talk to. There is no one else. I can't really talk to Touji about this. Misato, well....... The only other person I could talk to was Kaji and he is dead. I think Misato killed him, although she seems rather heartbroken over his death. And well Rei, she is part of the problem. I suppose you were right in thinking that there was something strange about her Asuka. Umm Asuka well I do care for you. I wish it was me that got hurt by that angel. I wanted to save you but my father wouldn't let me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in the Command Centre - Nerv Headquarters  
  
Shigeru takes a break from imagining that he is playing a guitar at a rock concert and comments to the other members of the bridge crew, "Well it getting rather quiet in here."  
  
Maya looks up from the novel that she was reading and replies annoyed, "Be careful of what you say."  
  
"Why? All that is out there on the radar is a rather bad storm. Anyway isn't there only supposed to be 17 angels and the 17th was killed last week."  
  
Suddenly the control room shakes and the rumble of an explosion can be heard. Alarm bells start ringing and Misato comes running into the command center, turning to the bridge crew she asks, "What the......?"  
  
A startled Makoto replies, "An energy beam from an unknown source has hit the armour plating, it has broken through the first three layers!"  
  
"What is it? Analyse the source of the beam." Misato then realises the only possible reason for what is going on, 'It couldn't be another angel could it? There were only supposed to be 17.'  
  
Shocked by what his readouts say, Shigeru turns from his console and faces Misato, "Angel detected, blood type blue!!!!"  
  
"An angel.......the 18th. Status of Eva units?"  
  
Maya quickly replies, "Unit 01 is ready. Repairs have been completed to Unit 02, but we have no one capable of piloting it. "  
  
'Oh no, we only have Shinji in Unit 01 to fight it. I hope that he hasn't run away or done anything stupid, he seemed a little different this morning.' Misato turns to Makoto and asks, "Where is Shinji?"  
  
Makoto enters some commands into his terminal and he soon replies, "Found him, putting him on a screen now."  
  
The image of Shinji standing next to Asuka's hospital bed comes up on one of the auxiliary screens. Misato immediately recognises where Shinji is and she is surprised by him being there. In a shocked tone of voice she asks, "What? That's Asuka's hospital room."  
  
"Confirmed."  
  
Misato shakes her head and thinks, 'What are you doing seeing her Shinji? Were you saying goodbye?'  
  
Misato picks up a phone & starts dialling the number of Shinji's mobile phone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile back in Asuka's hospital room  
  
Shinji's mobile phone rings, he reaches into a pocket and answers it. "Yes. An angel! Ok I will be there right away. Yes I will fight in Unit 01." He hangs up, looks at Asuka and thinks to himself, 'An angel...........another one. I have a bad feeling about this. I don't think I will survive this one. There is no one else left to fight it so I will have to pilot Unit 01 and kill it.' He then turns and looks at Asuka, "Um Asuka I am going now. There is another angel. I want you to know I am only doing this for you."  
  
Shinji then gets a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and writes a message on the piece of paper. Once he as finished writing he then places the piece of paper on top of the set of drawers, he then also places his SDAT player beside the note. Shinji walks towards the door, as he reaches the door he turns to face Asuka and tells her. "Bye Asuka. I hope you get well. I may not be around when you do, at least you will be number one pilot again."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pilots Change room/ Unit 01/ Command Centre  
  
Shinji still deep in thought is slowly putting on his plug suit, 'Here I am getting into Unit 01 to kill once more. But if don't I everyone I care about will die.' He finishes putting on his plug suit and then leaves the change room and walks towards Unit 01's cage. 'What will this one look like I wounder and will I be able to defeat it on my own?'  
  
He then reaches Unit 01's cage and climbs into the entry plug. Unit 01 is soon activated and awaiting the order to launch.  
  
Maya reports to Misato, "Synchronisation ratio is stable at 75%."  
  
Hearing this Misato thinks, 'Why are you so different today Shinji?' She then switches on the communications channel to Unit 01. "Shinji, we are not sure what this angel looks like. The storm seams to be part of the angel's defence, the MAGI have analysed what data we have been able to get. The angel appears to be a spherical ball of energy, and attacks with some form of energy blast, that's all we know. Keep clear of it and gather data first off, if it attacks use the guns, avoid close combat." Misato then glances up towards Commander Ikari, who nods. Misato then yells the order, "Launch Eva."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remains of Tokyo 3/Unit 01/Command Centre  
  
Unit 01 emerges from one of the surviving elevators and then walks over to a nearby weapons building and retrieves a pistol. The weather in Tokyo 3 by this stage has reached severe storm status, with hurricane force winds, torrential rain and large hailstones. Despite the sun being blocked out by the dark clouds and heavy rain, Tokyo 3 is bathed in light almost as bright normal sunlight due to the constant large bolts of lightning flashing between the clouds and towards the ground. Shinji notices an area of storm cloud that is glowing brighter than the surrounding clouds and cautiously moves Unit 01 towards this point of the storm.  
  
In a worried tone of voice Misato orders, "Shinji, that will be close enough."  
  
"Ok," but before either Shinji or Misato can say anything further the clouds part at the glowing area of the storm. Revealing a large ball of light, the light that it gives off is almost blinding in its intensity. A bolt of energy snakes from the sphere towards Unit 01. Shinji sees this just in time and rolls Unit 01 to one side causing the energy bolt to narrowly miss Unit 01.  
  
Misato seeing that a different approach will be needed to defeat this angel. Especially if only an already damaged Unit 01 is all that is available, she orders, "Shinji! Pull back, we will try a different approach."  
  
Shinji determinately replies, "No, I can't run away. I must stand & fight."  
  
Another bolt of energy strikes out at Unit 01 this time, hitting it & nearly blowing the left arm off at the elbow. This causes Shinji to scream in pain and grip his left arm which is hanging by his side and is bent at a strange angle. Seeing Shinji's reaction Misato yells over the intercom, "Shinji! Remember it's not your real arm." She then sees that his arm does indeed look like it is actually broken and cries out over the comm line to Unit 01, "Shinji!" She then turns to Maya and asks, "How can this happen?"  
  
Maya studies her display screen and answers, "It may have something to do with the type of energy blast the angel is using."  
  
"Pilot's heart and respiration rates have increased dramatically."  
  
"Control the feedback, cut the synchronisation ratio by 15%."  
  
"Unit 01 is not receiving the command! The signals to Eva seem to be blocked by the interference from the angel."  
  
Unit 01 jumps to one side to avoid being struck by another bolt of energy that the angel sends towards it. Unit 01 right arm reaches and gets its progressive knife out of the shoulder casing.  
  
Concerned by Shinji's actions Misato demands, "What the hell are you doing Shinji?" 'Yesterday I thought that we would be lucky to just to get you back into Unit 01 again, with next to no chance that you would fight in it again. What changed you Shinji, this is the most determined I have seen you.' Worried by Shinji's injuries plus what he may be going to do next, she orders, "Shinji get out of there, you can not win with one arm."  
  
Panting through clenched teeth due to the pain Shinji determinedly replies, "No. How else are you going to attack it? Remember that I am the only pilot left with an Eva. I have to do this Misato, it is something that only I can do and I have to do it. It is the only way I can make a difference." Unit 01 then runs towards the angel with the progressive knife held single handedly out in front. The angel sends an energy bolt towards Unit 01 hitting it in the chest. Unit 01 stumbles back due to the impact of the beam and drops the progressive knife while struggling to remain standing. Shinji screams, "ARRRGH," he then places his good hand on his chest. He soon pulls it away and stares at it in shock when he realises that it is covered in his blood.  
  
Misato franticly yells, "Shinji!!!!! Get out of there NOW." 'Shinji you still manage to surprise me. You always say that you are a coward, but when you are fighting in your Eva you can be so incredibly brave.'  
  
Unit 01 slowly staggers towards an armament building, the angel ignores the retreating Unit 01 and returns to attacking the Geofront amour plating. Makoto reports the damage to Misato, "It has blasted through another layer!"  
  
Unit 01 reaches the armament building and retrieves a progressive lance. Seeing this Misato orders Shinji, "Shinji, don't do it. Get to a retrieval shaft and get back here."  
  
"And what will stop the angel while I do that?"  
  
Unit 01 starts running towards the angel with the lance held in the right hand like a spear. Both Shinji and Unit 01 roar in anger, Unit 01 then throws the lance at the angel like a spear. Seeing this what Unit 01 is going to do the angel sends several energy bolts in its direction. The lance hits the angel's AT field and falls uselessly to the ground. The blasts narrowly miss Unit 01 but the resulting explosion still throws Unit 01 back into the remains of a building which then collapses burying Unit 01.  
  
"Do we have any communication with Unit 01?"  
  
"Negative."  
  
The angel returns its attention to the Geofront.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nerv Hospital room 303/Asuka's mind  
  
In Asuka's mind the image of an old train carriage appears, she is sitting with her head bowed on one side of the carriage. Seated on the opposite side silhouetted by the bright light coming in through the window is a younger version of herself. Asuka sadly mumbles, "No one cares for me. Nobody cares for me since I can't pilot anymore. No one has ever cared for me, they have only cared for me because I am a pilot."  
  
The younger version of herself replies, "They do care for you as a person. It's just that they aren't very good at saying it and you don't want to recognise it."  
  
Asuka looks up and snaps at the younger version of herself, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I will show you. Do you remember this?"  
  
The memory of the aftermath of the attack of the 8th angel at Mt. Asamayama flashes through Asuka's mind.  
  
Shinji has just taken an unprotected Unit 01 into the lava to rescue Unit 02. Both units are powered down just beside the mouth of the volcano. Unit 02's D type equipment is crushed, Unit 01's exterior armour is partly melted. A rather hot Shinji has just been recovered from his entry plug, Asuka had been recovered earlier. Shinji walks into the room and wipes his hand across his forehead and comments, "Phew, that was hot."  
  
With a hint of anger in her voice Asuka asks him, "And why did you do that you show off?"  
  
Before Shinji can answer Misato storms in and angrily asks Shinji, "Shinji! And just what were you thinking when you jumped in there unprotected? I gave you a direct order not to."  
  
Shinji calmly replies, "I told you Misato I couldn't just stand there and let Asuka die."  
  
Asuka's eyes widen at hearing this, 'He went in there against orders! Maybe the baka isn't a spineless wimp after all.'  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Once the memory fades the younger Asuka tells Asuka, "See Shinji cares, but you never wanted to see it, and how you treat him, he does genuinely care for you."  
  
Asuka angrily replies, "Bullshit!"  
  
"He does. It's just that he isn't very good at expressing his emotions and you don't want to recognise it."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Just after the attack of the 15th angel, Asuka is sitting down trying to come to terms with what the angel's invasion of her mind has made her remember. She hears Shinji's voice, "I am glad as you're ok, Asuka."  
  
Asuka angrily snaps back at him, "Shut up! Who are you calling ok? It's the worst; I was rescued by that doll! Rescued by that damned doll! I would rather die than that. I hate, hate, you, everyone, everything!"  
  
After a moments hesitation Shinji tells her, "Well I am still glad that you are uninjured then." Asuka quickly turns around and gives him a rather dark and angry look. A worried look appears on Shinji's face before he makes a quick retreat.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The younger Asuka then tells her, "See, Shinji does care for you but he does not express himself very well."  
  
Asuka angrily snaps back, "Yeah so what. Who would be interested in a dork like him?"  
  
"You. You deny it but you feel for him in return. Don't you remember what you did after the twelfth angel?"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Outside Shinji's Hospital room after the attack of the 12th angel  
  
Asuka is walking towards Shinji's hospital room when she sees Rei approach from the opposite direction and enter the room. After seeing this Asuka mutters to herself, "I should have known, wondergirl. Trust you to get to the baka first. Just what is it between you two?" Asuka then reaches the door to Shinji's hospital room, 'I will wait out here until wondergirl is gone.'  
  
After fifteen minutes Asuka can hear voices coming from inside the room so she places her ear against the door. She then hears Rei say to Shinji, "Well that's good for you." Almost too late Asuka notices that the door is opening and jumps back away from it. Despite this she is still caught in an awkward position by Rei. Shinji sees this and starts sniggering. Asuka's expression darkens and she then storms off muttering, "Damn you wondergirl."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The younger Asuka then asks her, "If you don't care for him why were you waiting outside of his hospital room? And why were you so worried about Rei getting there first?"  
  
Asuka hesitates in replying, ".........Well......"  
  
"And admit it you wanted him to kiss you that night when you were pretending to be asleep weren't you?"  
  
  
  
"Umm well........"  
  
"Well then are you going to answer me or what?"  
  
Asuka angrily replies, "YES, I did want him to kiss me."  
  
"You may have been angry towards Shinji for defeating the 14th angel on his own after you had been defeated by it, but you were also amazed that he had come back and piloted again weren't you?"  
  
"Well ..............."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Nerv hospital after the 14th angel had been defeated  
  
Asuka is having a check up after Unit 02's defeat by the 14th angel. Misato walks in to the room, she has a rather worried look on her face. She asks, "So how are you Asuka?"  
  
Asuka still fuming at her defeat sarcastically replies, "Fine just fine. What do you expect Misato?" 'I can't believe it, I lost again.'  
  
Concerned at Asuka's state Misato carefully answers, "Calm down Asuka, that angel was the toughest that we have faced so far."  
  
Asuka spitefully asks, "So with the invincible Shinji deciding to run away, what at has happened to the angel? Did wondergirl destroy it?"  
  
"No. Rei is in a serious condition in this hospital. She had no more success against the angel than you did."  
  
Puzzled by what could have happened Asuka asks, "Well what happened then? Did the commander use the dummy plug in Unit 01 again?"  
  
"No."  
  
Her irritation increasing Asuka angrily asks, "Well, are you going to tell me or what?"  
  
Misato calmly replies, "It was Shinji in Unit 01."  
  
Amazed by what Misato has just told her, "........You mean that he actually came back and piloted again? I thought that the baka said he wasn't going to pilot again and was leaving for good this time."  
  
"Yes he did. He came back without being asked and piloted Unit 01 again. He saved us all as the angel was actually inside of central dogma. In fact it was probably the most ferocious I have seen him fight in his Eva."  
  
Asuka rolls her eyes and says in a scathing tone, "So the invincible Shinji saves the day once again."  
  
Asuka's reaction angers Misato and she angrily snaps back at Asuka. "I can't believe you Asuka. Shinji came back and piloted Unit 01 and fought the angel, destroying it, all without being asked, he did it of his own free will. What would you have preferred that he didn't and the angel won and killed everyone?"  
  
Shamed by what Misato has just said Asuka quietly replies, ".......No. So where is the baka then?"  
  
"Well Unit 01 suffered some damage and Shinji was ....... um injured. He wasn't hurt to badly though but the injuries are awkward and he needs to be kept in isolation."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The younger Asuka declares, "See you were amazed and proud of him because he came back."  
  
Asuka hesitantly answers, "Y....yes. The confident invincible Shinji is......"  
  
"Go on."  
  
".....Is the Shinji that I .....I ......... love. .............. and I though that I lost him that time."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Misato's apartment 1 day after the attack of the 14th angel  
  
A tired and worried looking Misato walks into the lounge room. Asuka is sitting on the lounge idly watching television in an attempt to take her mind off the previous days events. Seeing Misato enter she asks, "Misato where is that baka Shinji? Is he still hiding in hospital? I thought you said that he wasn't hurt that badly."  
  
Misato snaps at her, "ASUKA. ENOUGH OF THAT."  
  
Asuka is shocked at Misato's reaction, "......... Is Shinji's condition worse than everyone first thought?"  
  
Misato sadly replies, "Yes, you could say that........"  
  
"So is he in hospital or what?"  
  
"..........No he isn't."  
  
Puzzled by Misato's answer Asuka asks, "So where is he then?"  
  
"I shouldn't be telling you this Asuka, but he still is in Unit 01."  
  
"WHAT!!! HOW? Aren't the eject codes working? Or is the damage worse than you first thought?'  
  
"No, they are being blocked by the Eva. But when we eventually managed to get the video circuit to work we saw , or should I say we didn't see a thing?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"All that we could see in Unit 01's entry plug was Shinji's plug suit floating in the LCL."  
  
"WHAT? Where is he then?"  
  
"Apparently when Unit 01 went berserk, Shinji reached 400% synchronisation. The result of this was that he was taken into Unit 01."  
  
Asuka's eyes widen in amazement at hearing this, "400%!!!!!!"  
  
Misato sadly answers, "Yes. And we are not sure if we are going to be able to get him back."  
  
Asuka is shocked at Misato's answer, "What!!!! You mean that the invincible Shinji is gone?............... 'He can't be gone...... not now....'  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Once the memory fades away, her younger self asks Asuka, "Yes you were worried that you had lost him weren't you?"  
  
Asuka softly answers, "......Yes......."  
  
"So are you going to let yourself lose him for good by just laying here? You should face reality and acknowledge that your friends care for you and that deep down you don't want to be alone or are you just going to lie here wanting to die?"  
  
Asuka awakens screaming, "I don't want to die! I don't want to live alone! I am tried of being alone." Asuka then lies still in bed as she fully awakens. She blinks several times as the hospital room slowly comes into focus. "I though that someone was in this room visiting me. Who could it have been?" She turns & notices the flowers, card & note. "Flowers, red roses, my favourite. Who would have brought them?" Asuka picks up the card and reads 'To Asuka. Get well soon from Shinji'. Her eyes widen in surprise after seeing who the flowers are from, "He does care."  
  
An explosion shakes the hospital, Asuka looks around startled, "What in the world?? Could it be an angel?"  
  
Asuka then notices the note and Shinji's SDAT. Puzzled why he would leave his SDAT there she asks, "What's this? That's his most valued possession, he goes no where without it. Baka Shinji." She then starts to read the note  
  
Dear Asuka  
  
I am sorry it took this to happen for me to admit that I care for you. I have felt this way towards you probably since we piloted unit 02 together that time. You probably don't feel the same for me but I can understand that. Much has happened since you were well. I have found out that Rei is actually a clone using mostly my mother's DNA. I am not sure of how I feel towards her now. The fifth child came to replace you, he even became my friend, but he turned out to be the 17th angel. I had to chase him down right to the very heart of Nerv. He was very close to starting third impact, I had to kill him.  
  
Well Asuka, Misato just called & there is another angel. I am the only one left that can pilot. I am not afraid to pilot any more, I am only doing this for you and the others that I care for. I don't think that I am coming back this time. So please accept the roses & my SDAT, as I won't be needing it any more.  
  
Love Shinji  
  
"Sniff. Baka Shinji. She's a what!!!!! I always knew there was something different about wondergirl."  
  
Another explosion rocks the hospital and Asuka grits her teeth in determination, ".......An angel. Lets see where am I? I will teach them for trying to replace me. I will show them that I can still pilot Unit 02." Asuka then gets out of bed and grabs some clothes out of the bedside set of drawers. She changes as quick as her weakened state will let her, she then turns towards the door, walking a little shaky at first, but she quickly gets into her usual confident stride.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Command Centre - Nerv Headquarters  
  
A grim Misato is studying the main screen thinking, 'It's not looking good. Shinji on his own can not stop this angel. That's if he is still alive, where ever he is out there.'  
  
A new alarm starts to sound inside the control room.  
  
Startled Shigeru announces, "Unit 02 just activated!!"  
  
Misato's eyes widen in surprise when she hears this unexpected news, "........Impossible. Status."  
  
Maya replies, "Entry plug is inserted and manned."  
  
"Asuka??? Get me a visual on the entry plug."  
  
The video screen shows Asuka in her plug suit with a rather determined and wild look on her face. "Immmmmm BAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK."  
  
"Asuka. How?"  
  
In her once usual cocky tone Asuka replies, "Of course its me! Who else would you expect. I will show you for trying to replace me."  
  
Misato glances towards Maya, who immediately answers Misato's unspoken question, "Synchronisation ratio for unit 02 is steady at 75%."  
  
'What has happened to you Asuka?'  
  
Asuka asks with in an irritated tone, "Well are you going to launch Unit 02 or what?"  
  
"Launch Unit 02!"  
  
Unit 02 then shoots up to the surface.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Command Centre/ Unit 01/ Unit 02/ Tokyo 3  
  
Unit 02 appears out from a launch building, neither Unit 01 nor the angel can be seen in the driving rain. Asuka does a quick scan of the immediate area, but fails to locate the angel she then asks Misato, "Where is this angel?"  
  
"It should be half a kilometre to the east of your position. We are not getting very good readings as what sensors we have left are being jammed by the angel."  
  
While this conversation is going on, unseen by either Asuka or Misato. Unit 01 frees itself from the rubble of the building.  
  
"Asuka, don't try close combat with it. Unit 01 has virtually lost an arm and has leg and chest wounds from close combat. Use the guns or throw the lance."  
  
"How is Shinji?"  
  
"Um as far as we know he is still alive, he was getting a little knocked about though. Like I said the sensors & telemetry from Eva are getting jammed close to the angel." Puzzled by Asuka's question Misato thinks, 'She actually asked about Shinji like she actually cared for him. Just what has happened to these two?'  
  
Unit 02 walks slowly towards the probable location of the angel and Unit 01. Anxious to find Shinji Asuka opens a communications channel to Unit 01 and asks, "Where are you Shinji? I have two things to give you when we finish here."  
  
The communications screen on Unit 01 crackles into life once more allowing Shinji to hear this comment. This causes him to ponder, 'Two things to give me?' He then smiles at the communications screen and answers Asuka, "Asuka you are all right!"  
  
Asuka grins at this and replies, "Of course I am."  
  
"I am glad to hear it."  
  
Unit 01 comes into view of Unit 02, its left arm is hanging at an awkward angle. It is bleeding LCL from both legs and from the chest, and large areas of its armour are covered by dents and gouges. As Unit 01 slowly approaches Unit 02, the static on the view screen for the communications system on Unit 02 clears. The image shows Shinji in Unit 01's entry plug, with his left arm still hanging at an awkward angle, both legs are bleeding and he is bleeding from the chest as well. Upon seeing the image of Shinji on her view screen, Asuka gasps in shock, "Oh my god you are a mess!"  
  
Shinji gives a small tried smile and replies, "Yeah, Unit 01 is in a bit of a mess. Isn't it?"  
  
"No I mean you. Baka Shinji."  
  
Shinji then coughs up some blood and wearily replies, "Unfortunately you are right Asuka."  
  
"Well how are we going to stop this one?"  
  
Shinji starts to reply but he coughs up some more blood. Once the coughing has stopped he continues, "I don't know, it has pretty well knocked me around. We will only have any success if we act together."  
  
"Do you have a plan? You are in no state to attack it."  
  
"I have sort of a plan. I will distract it, while you sneak around attack it from another angle. When you are close enough to attack we will both try to neutralise its AT field, you can then destroy its core."  
  
"You call that a plan?"  
  
"You come up with a better one then! You get to kill the angel if we succeed."  
  
"No, your plan is fine, lets start."  
  
Shinji gets a pistol from an armaments building and starts firing at the angel while running, while he is doing this Unit 02 sneaks around behind the angel.  
  
"Ok Shinji, ready."  
  
"Right, lets go then."  
  
Both units approach the angel and deploy their AT fields to try to neutralise that angel's AT field. Just before the angel's AT field is neutralised it sends out an energy blast which breaks Unit 01's leg and throws it back several hundred meters onto the ground. This causes Shinji to scream in pain, "ARRRGGGHHH. "  
  
"What the? Shinji!!!!"  
  
Unit 01's head falls onto its chest and its eyes stop glowing. Unit 02 stops the attack and starts to withdraw before the angel can launch another attack. The angel ignores the silent form of Unit 01 and the retreating Unit 02 and returns to blasting at the layers of armour protecting the Geofront.  
  
Maya reports, "We are receiving telemetry from Unit 01 again.............it does not look good."  
  
"Pilots life signs are wildly fluctuating."  
  
"Unit 01 has ceased activation!"  
  
Misato orders, "Asuka, if you can hear me go and save Shinji and Unit 01."  
  
"Roger."  
  
As soon as Asuka gets close to Unit 01 the angel starts heading towards her. It sends out several energy blasts one of which clips Unit 02's shoulder. Inside the entry plug Asuka screams in pain and grips her shoulder as it starts to bleed.  
  
Meanwhile in the silent Unit 01, Shinji hears Asuka's scream through his own haze of pain and yells, "Asuka!!! Come on you useless piece of junk start, start, start, start, start, start, start, start, start. Come on I need you to get up again, I have something and someone to fight for." Unit 01 eyes then light up and its head lifts up off its chest and it roars in anger.  
  
"Unit 01 has reactivated!"  
  
"Pilot's life signs are still erratic." Maya then further studies the new readouts on her screen, worried by what she sees, "Oh no!............ look at his synchronisation ratio."  
  
Concerned Misato asks, "What is it? Is Unit 01 going berserk again?"  
  
"No the pilot is in full control! Sync ratio passing the 250% mark."  
  
"Unit 01's arm and leg are regenerating! It is restarting the attack!"  
  
Unit 01 roars and stands up and picks up the fallen progressive knife. It then starts walking towards Unit 02 and the angel.  
  
Worried about Asuka's injury, Shinji asks her, "Asuka are you alight?"  
  
Asuka has a rather determined look in her eyes that becomes one of wonder and horror when she sees the battered Unit 01 walking towards her. Once she overcomes the initial shock of seeing the battered Unit 01 she replies, "Yes I am, it will take more than a flesh wound to stop me."  
  
"Lets start again shall we?"  
  
"Say when."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Both units move as quick as they can towards the angel and start deploying their AT fields.  
  
Surprised by the sync levels being displayed on her screen Maya informs Misato, "Uh major, look at their synchronisation ratios!"  
  
Knowing what a high synchronisation ratio can lead to a worried Misato asks, "What are they?"  
  
"Unit 01 is currently 350% and unit 02 is currently 92%."  
  
"Is the pilot still with us in Unit 01?"  
  
"Yes the pilot is still in full control and still physically intact."  
  
Up on the command level of the bridge Gendo comments to Fuyutsuki, "It looks like my son has finally grown a backbone."  
  
Fuyutsuki replies, "It would appear so." He then thinks, 'Yui, what would you think of how your husband uses your son?'  
  
The angel's AT field starts to weaken.  
  
A tired Shinji orders, "Asuka, now! I will finish this, you get ready to destroy its core."  
  
Unit 01 then rips apart the AT field, unit 02 then launches an attack on the angel's exposed core with its progressive lance. Asuka screams in anger at the angel, "COME ON, DAMN YOU DIE."  
  
Shinji struggling to stay conscious manages to say, "Asuka hurry, I don't know how much more of this I can take."  
  
Unit 02 increases the pressure of the lance against the core, and the angel soon explodes in a large cross shaped explosion. Unit 01's eyes stop glowing and the evangelion unit slumps to the ground once more.  
  
Both Asuka and Misato scream out at the same time, "Shinji!!!!!!"  
  
"We are getting no life signs from the pilot."  
  
Maya looks at the last synchronisation ratio readout for Unit 01 and says, "Oh no look at his synchronisation ratio right at the end."  
  
" .......No. Don't tell me its over 400%."  
  
"Yes. 437%"  
  
"Will we be able to get him back again?" '.........That is if he wants to come back.'  
  
"Once we recover Unit 01 we should be ready in 2 days. We still have all the results and procedures from last time."  
  
Up on the command level of the bridge Fuyutsuki comments to Gendo, "It would appear that Unit 01 has claimed him again."  
  
Gendo calmly replies, "Yes, it has again"  
  
Unable to contact Shinji herself, Asuka decides to ask, "Misato, how is Shinji?"  
  
"........Umm Asuka......well....Unit 01 ....has....has."  
  
Asuka groans and says, "Oh no, not again."  
  
"Um, yes he reached 437% and Unit 01 has absorbed him again."  
  
"Will we be able to get him back?"  
  
"We think so. Now return Unit 02 to its cage. We need to get your wound seen to."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Well there ends the second part of the story.  
  
Stay tuned for Part Three - The Return/ Reunions 


	3. The Return/ Reunions

Shinji's Reason  
  
Part 3 - version 1 completed 22/7/99  
  
version 2 completed 22/11/2001  
  
By Jeff Mullier  
  
Email: jmullier@idl.net.au  
  
Copyright notice  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion and associated characters are copyright Gainax and associated companies.  
  
Author Notes  
  
Well, this is part 3. I hope you like it, any comments would be appreciated. I hope I haven't made any of the characters act wildly out of character.  
  
I would like to thank Greg Thomas for pre reading this chapter.  
  
Notes on version 2  
  
Again changed the format from script to prose format and generally tweaked a few sections. The main changes are towards the end.  
  
******************************************  
  
Shinji's Reason  
  
Part Three - The Return/ Reunions  
  
Nerv Hospital  
  
Asuka has just had her shoulder bandaged up. She has an anxious look on her face as Misato asks her, "How is your shoulder Asuka?"  
  
Asuka answers, "It was only a flesh wound, the bandages should only have to stay on for a few days."  
  
"If you are feeling all right do you want to come back home?"  
  
"Yes, I have to go to my hospital room first and pick up a few things."  
  
A few minutes later Misato and Asuka walk into Asuka's hospital room. The bunch of roses next to the bed immediately grabs Misato's attention so she asks Asuka, "Asuka, who gave you the roses?" 'Was it Shinji? But who else would visit her?'  
  
'She knows.'  
  
"Come on Asuka, I know that Shinji was in here."  
  
"It was Shinji, I wasn't awake when he was here though. The roses, his SDAT player and a note were here when I woke up."  
  
'His SDAT he goes nowhere without that.' "Just what did Shinji's note say Asuka?"  
  
Asuka looks awkward for a moment and then reluctantly replies, "Umm .......it said that he was the only pilot left, and that there was an angel attacking. It said that he had found his reason to pilot and that he was not afraid to pilot any more. He also said that he had found out the truth about wondergirl, and also that he had to kill the seventeenth angel who had become his friend."  
  
"I see. That was all?" 'I get the impression that he may have written more.'  
  
"Yes. And I have destroyed the note, so don't ask me for it."  
  
'I know you still have it Asuka, just what else did Shinji say?' "How come you could sync with your Eva again Asuka?"  
  
"I came to terms with what that angel made me remember. I still don't feel happy with those memories, but I can live with them now."  
  
"I am glad to hear that Asuka, it has been rather quiet around the apartment without you." She grins as she then also says, "I even miss you and Shinji fighting."  
  
Asuka frowns at Misato's tormenting and answers, "We don't fight that much."  
  
Misato mockingly answers, "Ha!" 'That's what you would like to think Asuka.'  
  
"Misato, we will be able to get him back again won't we?"  
  
"I hope so Asuka, I hope so. Come on, let's put your stuff in my car."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nerv headquarters later the same day  
  
Vice commander Fuyutsuki and Misato are standing at a briefing table. Fuyutsuki informs Misato, "Major Katsuragi, the commander and myself are going to a meeting at the third branch in Germany. You are in command while we are away. You are to inform us of any developments on the condition of Unit 01 and of course in the off chance another angel appears."  
  
"Yes sir." 'Another angel attack? Just how many angels are there?'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the entry plug of Unit 01  
  
In Shinji's mind the image of an old train carriage appears, he is sitting down looking across the carriage. Seated on the opposite side silhouetted by the bright light coming in through the window is a younger version of himself. He asks, "Where am I?"  
  
The younger Shinji answers, "Inside Eva."  
  
"Inside Eva, but why?"  
  
"Yes you are inside Eva again, you piloted Eva again, but you piloted for a true reason this time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The reason, the real reason you pilot Eva, you realised the true reason you pilot Eva. Also by doing this you decided not to run away any more and face your responsibilities."  
  
"Yes, I decided that I couldn't run away any more I am tired of running."  
  
The voice of a female adult can suddenly be heard, "Yes. Congratulations, Shinji."  
  
Startled by this new voice Shinji asks, "What, who?"  
  
The younger Shinji asks, "And why do you pilot Eva Shinji?"  
  
Shinji answers, "Its a way that I can make a difference, to protect those I care for from the enemy."  
  
"And who is the enemy?"  
  
"The angels."  
  
"Are they the only enemy?"  
  
"What.....do you mean?"  
  
The younger Shinji answers with another question, "There is a person who is your enemy isn't there? The cause of all of your problems, the one who abandoned us."  
  
Shinji frowns as he realises who the younger version of himself is referring to. He then answers with an angry edge to his voice, "..Father."  
  
The mysterious female voice then asks him, "And why do you hate him Shinji?"  
  
The younger Shinji also asks, "Yes why?"  
  
"He abandoned me the day mother to died. I remember that day now,....mother was smiling, and then she disappeared into Unit 01. Father when into a panic, but afterwards he went into a furious rage. From that day on he has virtually ignored me. He only brought me here because he needed me to pilot Unit 01."  
  
The memory of what happened between Shinji and his father in Unit 01's cage during the attack of the third angel prior to Shinji deciding to pilot replays itself through his mind. Once the memory fades Shinji then tells the younger version of himself, "See he only brought me here to use me. If he couldn't use me he didn't want me."  
  
The younger Shinji asks in reply, "Yes. But you had seen Eva before hadn't you?"  
  
Becoming annoyed Shinji answers, "Look, I have told you. Yes, I saw mother disappear into Unit 01. That day was they day when my life changed, it was the day when my mother was taken away from me."  
  
The mysterious female voice then tells Shinji, "But I never left you my son."  
  
Suddenly realising whose voice he has just heard Shinji asks, "Uh........mother?"  
  
"Come son it is time to return."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Command Centre/ Unit 01's cage 3 days after the attack.  
  
Shigeru reports to Maya, "All the probes are set. "  
  
Maya then orders, "Commence the operation."  
  
"Commenting stage 1."  
  
Makoto reports, "Steps 1 though to 150 completed. All readings within acceptable levels."  
  
"Continue, proceed to stage 2."  
  
"Commencing stage 2."  
  
"Steps 151 through to............" Before Makoto can finish warning signs flash on the screen and alarms start sounding. Surprised at the cause of these alarms he soon reports, "There are two distinct waveforms appearing!"  
  
Maya's eyes widen is shock after hearing this, "What!!!!"  
  
Misato however suspects who the second waveform may be, 'Could it be? No, impossible. Why now after all this time?'  
  
Maya asks Shigeru, "Are the waveforms stable?"  
  
Shigeru replies, "Yes they are.."  
  
"We can't control the formation of this second waveform, we will have to just wait and see what effect it has."  
  
"Pressure is increasing in the plug, there are 2 definite ego borders forming."  
  
"Analyse the boarders."  
  
"The first border is Shinji's, the other well it appears normal and that of a human, it is also very similar to the waveform of Unit 01's core."  
  
"The entry plug is starting to eject."  
  
"Can we control it?"  
  
"No, it's not responding."  
  
The armour on Unit 01's neck swings open and the entry plug partly ejects. The entry plug hatch then pops opens pouring LCL everywhere, amongst the gushing LCL two bodies slide out as well. One is the badly beaten and bleeding body of Shinji the other is that of a female with brown in her late 20's.  
  
Misato, Asuka and Maya all ask at the same time, "What? Who is that?"  
  
Misato rushes down to the pool of LCL and nurses the battered body of Shinji. Asuka follows Misato to the entry plug and looks on while Misato holds Shinji. As she holds onto Shinji, Misato tells the unconscious boy, "Shinji, oh poor Shinji." She then looks around the cage and angrily asks, "Where are the medics?"  
  
A medic rushes in and starts to check Shinji's condition and says to Misato, "We're here major. " Misato then hands the battered body of Shinji over to the medics, she then goes over to the stretcher where the unconscious female is laying awaiting transport to the hospital with Shinji. She looks at the female and shakes her head in amazement and says, "No, it couldn't be not after eleven years."  
  
Puzzled by what Misato has just said Asuka asks, "Who, Misato?" Asuka then takes a closer look at the female lying on the stretcher. Her eyes widen in shock when she realises who the person looks like. "WHAT? She looks like an older version of wondergirl. What has that pervert Shinji been up to in there?"  
  
"Asuka, that is because, if I am right that person laying there is Shinji's mother."  
  
Asuka's eyes widen even more in shock as she realises what Misato has just told her. "WHAT! I thought she died when he was little, anyway why does she look like wondergirl?"  
  
"Look, Asuka not now. I will explain to you on the way to hospital." Misato then turns and speaks to Makoto, "Prepare a coded communication to the commander, stating that Unit 01has just released Shinji and has also released a female in her 20's as well."  
  
Makoto answers, "Yes Major," before hurrying off to send the message.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The emergency department waiting area of the Nerv Hospital  
  
Asuka is impatiently walking back and forth, irritated she asks Misato, "Well Misato are you going to tell me about Shinji's mother or what?"  
  
Misato calmly replies, "Shinji's mother did not die as such, as there was no body left. She was absorbed by Unit 01 in 2004, she disappeared right in front of Shinji's eyes."  
  
'So Shinji you saw your mother leave this world as well, your father virtually ignored you, we are alike. The main difference being that you deal with others by withdrawing into a quiet shell and always apologising. Were as I push others away with my temper.' "I had no idea."  
  
"When Unit 01 absorbed him after the attack of the fourteenth angel we suspect that he may have sensed his mother. And that may have been the reason it took early a month to get Shinji back."  
  
'So that was the true reason. Just what in the world is an Eva, for it to be able to absorb someone like that?'  
  
"And as for her looking like Rei. That's because the commander had a clone made using mostly his wife's DNA, and that clone is Rei."  
  
".........that bastard. No, wonder that wondergirl seems so mixed up. I suppose that she is just another tool in his grand plan just like everybody else."  
  
"Yes, she is." 'If you only knew the full story Asuka. Should I tell her full story?.....No, I will wait and see what else happens.'  
  
A doctor walks out of the emergency theatre. Misato races up to him and asks, "How is he doctor?"  
  
The doctor answers, "He has broken left arm, a broken right leg, a wound to the chest with minor internal injuries which caused him to suffer from blood loss. He has bruising to over 80% of his body, he is also suffering from severe physical and mental exhaustion."  
  
Misato and Asuka ask the doctor simultaneously, "Can we visit him doctor?"  
  
"Yes. Don't disturb him though, he needs the rest."  
  
"What room have you transferred him to?"  
  
"Room 107, the room next to the female that was admitted at the same time. Just who is she? We need a name for our records."  
  
"I think that you will find that her name is Yui Ikari."  
  
The doctor looks puzzled after hearing this. He then asks, "Ikari? As in commander Ikari and his son?"  
  
"Yes. How is she?"  
  
"She is fine. She was just unconscious, she should be awake soon."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nerv Hospital room 107.  
  
Shinji is lying in the hospital bed sleeping soundly. Both his left arm and leg are in plaster casts. Bandages cover his chest and forehead. Sensor cables run from his body to the monitoring equipment beside his bed. A iv drip line runs to his right wrist. Misato and Asuka walk into the room, Asuka sees the bandaged Shinji asleep and whispers, "Shinji."  
  
Seeing Asuka's reaction Misato teases her by telling her, "Asuka, I will leave you alone with him. Don't beat him up while I am gone." She then turns to leave Shinji's hospital room.  
  
Asuka's eyes widen in shock and she yells at Misato, "What!"  
  
Misato smiles at Asuka's reaction, "Just kidding." 'I think that you two need some time alone.'  
  
"Where are you going Misato?"  
  
"Not far I am going next door for a few minutes."  
  
Asuka sits down next to Shinji's bed and holds Shinji's right hand. She turns to Misato who is almost out of the room and says, "Okay, see you when you come back then Misato." 'You are so lucky Shinji to have your mother back. Normally I would be jealous and angry with you but after all that has happened.....I just can't bring myself to be mad with you.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nerv Hospital Room 108  
  
Just as Misato walks out of Shinji's room into the corridor she sees Rei waiting outside. Surprised to see Rei there she asks, "Rei, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have some to see Shinji."  
  
"Um Rei, I think that Shinji and Asuka need to be alone right now. Anyway, Shinji is fine but he is still asleep."  
  
"I will wait out here then."  
  
"Rei, come with me I think there is someone you may want to meet."  
  
"Yes, major."  
  
Misato and Rei walk towards room 108. Once outside the room Misato turns to Rei and asks, "Rei, could you please wait outside please, I will call for you to come inside when I am ready."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Misato walks into the room, Yui is sitting up in bed. Misato sees this and asks, "Ah! you are awake, how do you feel?"  
  
Yui looks at Misato, smiles and answers, "Yes, I feel fine considering, and you must be Misato Katsuragi."  
  
"That's me. Just how do you know my name?..................Yui?"  
  
"Yes I am Yui Ikari, Shinji's mother. The reason that I know your name is while I was part of Unit 01, I could sense most of Shinji's memories while he was piloting."  
  
Misato then warily asks Yui, "Then you know everything that has happened to him then? Including how when the thirteenth angel attacked and the commander made Unit 01 nearly kill another pilot, who also happened to be one of Shinji's few friends."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, ummmmm."  
  
Yui gives Misato a reassuring smile and tells her, "Don't worry I know that you mean no real harm to my son. In fact I want to thank you I think that he has seen you partly as a mother figure since he has lived with you." She then starts to laugh, "A rather messy and alcoholic one though."  
  
Misato smiles at this, "Heh.......Well ......thanks, I think."  
  
"As for my beloved husband though, well I think that I may have to have some rather strong words with him when I see him."  
  
'I can just imagine' "He is currently attending a meeting at the third branch in Germany. Although it would not surprise me that once he hears what has happened, that he returns here immediately."  
  
"Yes I would imagine that he will do that."  
  
"I think there is someone outside you need to meet, I think that she may need to see you as well."  
  
Puzzled Yui asks, "She?"  
  
Misato replies, "Yes" and walks to the door and opens it. "Rei, you can come in now."  
  
Rei walks in and a shocked look appears on both Yui's and Rei's faces. Seeing Yui's reaction Misato says to her, "Yes Yui. She does look like you, she is a creation of your husband. Her name is Rei Ayanami."  
  
Yui then tells Rei and Misato, "Rei, that is what we were going to call our child if it was a girl. I know of you, Rei through Shinji's memories, but as for your looks I thought it was Shinji's imagination. I know that Shinji has strong feelings for you Rei, although it may have been initially because you look like a younger version of me."  
  
Rei replies, "Yes, Shinji told me the truth about my origins, about how I am a clone made up of mostly your DNA Mrs Ikari, and partly using angel DNA. He told me that since he knew the truth behind my origins, that this was the reason why he had been avoiding me lately, as he did not know how to act towards me now."  
  
Hearing this Misato realises, 'I had noticed that you were avoiding her lately Shinji.' So when did he do this?"  
  
Rei answers, "The morning of the last angel attack."  
  
"What else did he tell you?"  
  
"He said that he saw me more as sister now that he knew of my origins and has now had time to think about them. He also said that now that the other clones were destroyed, that I am now a unique person and should stop acting like I had a death wish. Since if I am killed again I will not be replaced."  
  
Both Misato and Yui look at Rei with an expression of surprise on their faces. Misato then tries to understand what Shinji was up to the morning of the attack, 'Sounds like you tried to tidy up some loose ends and unfinished business Shinji. What would you have done if there was no angel attack?'  
  
"He also told me that I should stop blindly following the Commander's orders, and think for myself as the Commander probably has some hidden purpose for me."  
  
Hearing this Yui angrily says, "I am definitely going to have to have a rather serious discussion with my husband when I see him."  
  
Misato silently comments to herself, 'Mmm I would like to be a fly on the wall during that discussion. I think that the Commander may be on the receiving end of some rather strong words, and for once I think that he will lose an argument.'  
  
"Can you take me to see Shinji, Misato?"  
  
"Yes, he is in the next room. Are you right to walk?"  
  
"Yes, I should be. Lets go."  
  
Yui gets out of bed and walks a little unsteady at first and then walks out into the corridor with Misato and Rei. Misato looks into Shinji's room, smiling she then turns back and faces Rei and Yui, "Lets wait here for a little while, it looks like those two still need a little more time."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nerv Hospital Room 107  
  
Shinji awakens and looks up at the Ceiling, "I really, really, really loathe this ceiling." Shinji then sees Asuka sitting next to him and he then realises that she is holding his hand, she also has a look of concern on her face. Asuka then sees that Shinji is awake and she then says to him but without her usual venom, "Hey third child, I told you I have two things to give to you."  
  
Shinji is surprised to see Asuka visiting him in hospital especially with her speaking to him in that tone of voice. He manages to splutter, "...A..A... Asuka!" 'Just what does she want? Is she doing this to torment me or what?' "W...wh....what do you mean by two things?"  
  
Asuka puts his SDAT player on the bedside table, she then leans over towards his face and tells him, "And this is the second thing", she then promptly kisses him.  
  
Shinji just lies there shocked by what Asuka has just done, 'Now this is a surprise!'  
  
Grinning Asuka asks, "Now how was that Shinji?"  
  
Still stunned by Asuka's actions, Shinji eventually manages recover enough to answer, "Um I don't know what to say Asuka."  
  
Asuka impatiently asks, "Well?"  
  
'How do I answer her without pissing her off?' Shinji then starts to snigger as he answers, "Well it was definitely better than the last time. You didn't try to suffocate me this time."  
  
"Well I was bored then, this time I meant it."  
  
"You do?" 'You seem to be calmer Asuka.'  
  
"Yes I do. So what made you change your mind Shinji?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"From your note and what Misato told me, I would not have been surprised if you didn't want to pilot again. But you did."  
  
"I have had a lot of time to think about things lately, and I finally realised the true reason that I pilot. To not pilot would destroy that reason. The day before the angel attack we did some tests, I was the only one who could start Unit 01, they then tried both Rei and myself in Unit 02. Rei couldn't start it, I could only just start it, but since Rei couldn't use Unit 01, they left me in Unit 01."  
  
"WHAT! They tried someone else in MY Unit 02!"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be happy about it."  
  
"Yeah. You still haven't answered my question."  
  
Neither Shinji nor Asuka notice Misato standing in the doorway.  
  
"I realised that if an angel attacked it would be left up to me to stop it. If I didn't fight it everybody I care for would be destroyed, you, Misato, Touji, Kensuke, Rei. I remembered something that Kaji told me, I realised that I couldn't let that happen, not when I could do something about it. In fact since I have thought about it, this is the reason I have always piloted Unit 01, even the very first time."  
  
"Why? What do you mean?"  
  
"When I first came to Nerv, it was during the attack of the third angel, I was suddenly confronted with this giant 'robot' and asked to pilot it by my so called father. When I hesitated and said no, he had Rei brought in to pilot it. She was brought in on a stretcher and she looked like she was in pain. The angel then attacked Nerv and knocked some girders lose from the roof. Unit 01's hand come out and protected me, the shock wave also knocked Rei off her stretcher I then ran to her and found that the reason that it looked like she was in pain was because she was already injured and was bleeding and my bastard of a father was going to put her in Unit 01. So to stop him doing that I decided to pilot Unit 01. I later realised that he never intended for her to pilot, she was just a means of convincing me to pilot Unit 01."  
  
Misato is standing in the doorway unseen by either Shinji or Asuka. 'Well Shinji you have finally realised the true reason the you pilot. Is this why your attitude changed between the day of the test and the day of the angel attack?'  
  
Shinji's voice begins to tremble as he then tells Asuka, "And before you say anything, I really did try to save you from that angel Asuka. He starts to cry, "I really did, but my father wouldn't let me. I couldn't do a thing. I am really sorry Asuka, especially since I know what you when through then that angel attacked your mind."  
  
A shocked look appears on Asuka's face, which quickly turns into one of fury as she then screams at Shinji, "WHAT!! HOW COULD YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME."  
  
Shinji awkwardly sits silent while he ponders how to answer Asuka's question, 'She is not going to like this.'  
  
Tired of waiting for Shinji to answer, a fuming Asuka demands, "WELL HOW DO YOU KNOW THEN? DID MISATO TELL YOU?"  
  
Shinji not wanting to further anger Asuka cautiously replies, "No she didn't. Um Asuka, well....... when we did the tests in Unit 02 the other day, I could sense your...... your.....memories through Unit 02."  
  
Asuka shaken by what Shinji has just said barely manages to reply, "........Wha.........."  
  
Still standing unnoticed in the doorway, Misato realises, 'I understand why you needed to go for a walk after the tests now Shinji.'  
  
Shinji almost whispers, "Asuka ......I ..... never knew......I wish I didn't find out."  
  
Hesitantly Asuka asks Shinji, "...What do you mean?"  
  
"I...I....knew that....that....your real mother was dead but..... how.............."  
  
Asuka's eyes widen in shock at hearing this, 'Oh shiest, he knows everything.'  
  
Still standing unseen in the doorway, a worried look appears on Misato's face after hearing this. 'Uh oh, how is Asuka going to react to Shinji finding THAT out?'  
  
Seeing Asuka's reaction Shinji apologises, "Asuka.......I am sorry I didn't want to find this out......but..".  
  
Struggling to control her emotions Asuka replies, "Just don't tell anyone. I won't hold this against you, since I now know the truth of what happened to your mother and Unit 01."  
  
"What.....what....do you mean?"  
  
"Shinji, do you remember anything about being trapped in Unit 01 this time?"  
  
"I can't remember a thing really, but there were times when I could almost sense someone else in there with me."  
  
"Well Shinji, Misato told me what happened to your mother in 2004 because something unusual happened when you were released from Unit 01this time."  
  
Confused by what Asuka has just said Shinji asks her, "What......do you mean? What do you mean by what happened to my mother in 2004?"  
  
Misato who is still standing unseen in the doorway thinks, 'Well I think now would be a good time to enter.' As Misato enters the room she says to Asuka, "I see you have told him that something unusual happened, Asuka. Shinji prepare yourself."  
  
Yui walks in followed by Rei. A puzzled look appears on Shinji's face as he stares at his mother. Eventually he recovers enough to stutter out, ".....mmm......mother?"  
  
Seeing the bandaged Shinji laying in bed, Yui races up to him and cries out, "Oh my poor Shinji."  
  
Stunned by the sight of his mother, Shinji stutters, "Mmm....mother....is.... is it really you?"  
  
"Yes it is Shinji," Yui replies as she reaches the bed and hugs Shinji. He then starts to cry but still manages to ask, "Mother, why did you come back now? Why ......why .....didn't you come back earlier?"  
  
"You were ready this time Shinji. You still needed my help in Unit 01before, although part of me will always be in Unit 01. I also got the feeling that you may have been going to do something rather rash if something didn't happen to improve your life soon."  
  
"What do you mean that I was ready this time?"  
  
"Shinji, you finally acknowledged the real reason why you pilot, and by doing so it has taken a weight off your shoulders. You have finally faced up to your past and confronted your doubts about yourself Shinji."  
  
"Yes, I have Asuka to thank for that, what I saw in Unit 02 made me think why. Why I pilot, why I go on living. I was nearly ready to end it all after the events of the last couple of weeks."  
  
'So that's what happened to you Shinji.' Misato turns to the two girls and tells them, "Asuka, Rei, we will leave Shinji and his mother alone for a while, I think that they have some catching up to do."  
  
Yui smiles at this, "Thank you Misato, could you please come back in an hour?"  
  
.  
  
"Yes. See you in an hour then. Come on Asuka, Rei." Misato then leaves with Asuka and Rei.  
  
Once Misato and the two girls have left Shinji asks Yui, "It was you in Unit 01 all the time mother, and you were the reason Unit 01 went berserk when it did?"  
  
"Yes. I couldn't let you die, I had to protect you."  
  
"You were also the reason that only I could pilot Unit 01."  
  
"Yes, although the incident with the dummy plug during the attack of the 13th angel took me by surprise, so I couldn't do anything until it was too late."  
  
"Father did that............he nearly killed my friend."  
  
"I can see that you don't like him."  
  
Shinji frowns and answers, "Don't like him!! I hate him! He hasn't been the same since you disappeared mother. He had virtually ignored me since that day. I think that the longest father to son conversation that we have had was the one we had at your grave a few months ago. Other than that he has only spoken to me very briefly as a Eva pilot, mainly to say how disappointed he was in me, the worst being after my reaction to the fight with Unit 03."  
  
"I am sure that your father had his reasons Shinji. You may not agree with them, from what I have heard I don't even think that I agree with them, but he is your father Shinji."  
  
"Mother....I don't want to hurt you but I can't bring myself to feel any other feeling but that of hate when I think of father. Not what after he has done, to me, to Rei and to Asuka."  
  
"Shinji, I understand your feelings, I think that we will work something out. If it suits you, I will ask Misato if she will let you continue staying at her place while I find out your father's reason for doing the things that he has done."  
  
"That suits me fine."  
  
"Shinji, you said that you considered Rei almost your sister considering her origins. What would be your reaction if your father and myself made it official and adopted her?"  
  
" ..............Um well.....I suppose she deserves it. I would be happy with if you did that. Rei deserves it, she hasn't had much of a life. You are rushing things a bit though aren't you? You are back for less than a day and already you're asking me questions like that."  
  
Yui smiles as she replies, "I am glad that you would be happy if we did that." She then tries to reassure Shinji by telling him, "If you feel like I am rushing things I won't do anything until we have sorted out your feelings for your father."  
  
Yawning Shinji replies, "Fine mother. I feel tired............" He then falls asleep, Yui stays in the chair next to Shinji's bed looking at the sleeping Shinji with a smile on her face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in a office at Nerv's Third Branch in Germany  
  
A communications technician walks towards Gendo Ikari and holds out a message and nervously informs him, "Here is an urgent message for you sir, from Nerv headquarters."  
  
Gendo takes the piece of paper, a shocked look appears on his face and he drops the cup of tea that he was drinking, which falls to the ground and shatters. Fuyutsuki turns and looks at Gendo with a puzzled look. 'What is it that would cause him to react like that? I have never seen him react like that before. It must be something totally unexpected for him to loose his cool like that.'  
  
Gendo quickly recovers and orders the nervously waiting communications technician, "Tell the flight crew I want my plane prepared for the an immediate return to Tokyo 3 NOW."  
  
The communications technician not wanting to incur the wrath of the commander quickly answers, "Yes sir." He then almost runs out of the office to carry out the commander's order.  
  
After a few minutes Fuyutsuki's curiosity at Gendo's reaction to the message from Tokyo 3 gets the better of him and he asks Gendo, "What is it? Another angel? Or has SEELE attacked?"  
  
Gendo's answer surprises Fuyutsuki for Gendo's voice is shaking as he answers, "No. Unit 01 has done something rather unexpected."  
  
"What, has it gone berserk, been taken over by angel or what?"  
  
"Major Katsuragi reports that it has released the third child."  
  
"Well it has done that before, so what did it do that was so unexpected?"  
  
With his voice lowered almost to a whisper Gendo answers, "It has also released a female in her 20's."  
  
Upon hearing this Fuyutsuki steps back shocked, "Could it be?........." 'But it could be no one else. Why have you decided to come back now Yui?'  
  
"If it is Yui, this changes everything."  
  
Fuyutsuki having recovered from the shock of the news replies, "Yes it does." 'Yes it does, Gendo Rokubungi. I would say that Yui is not going to be very happy with you.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SEELE chamber  
  
12 black holographic monoliths are arranged around the room. The monolith marked SEELE 03 comments, "Well, that angel was rather unexpected."  
  
SEELE 04 angrily adds, "Yes, it was not in our scenario."  
  
SEELE 01 tries to regain control of the meeting by saying, "The eighteenth angel was not part of our planned scenario, but it is somewhat vaguely referred to in the scrolls."  
  
After hearing this SEELE 05 then asks, "Yes the appearance and defeat of this angel may not have any effect on the planned scenario, but what of the reaction of Evangelion Unit 01?"  
  
SEELE 01 answers, "Yes, it is questionable that Ikari will follow our planned scenario any more."  
  
SEELE 06 angrily comments, "Not that he was following it anyway.  
  
SEELE 07 adds, "Yes, will Ikari continue the Instrumentality Project? Now that his very reason for creating the project has returned, Yui Ikari his lost wife."  
  
SEELE 10 remarks, "It would be very surprising if Ikari continues to follow our scenario now. We must take measures to regain control of the scenario."  
  
SEELE 01 replies, his voice starting to reveal his anger at this unplanned turn of events, "Plans are in motion to take control of Nerv. For since the change in Unit 01's condition we are no longer able to use it in fulfilling our destiny."  
  
SEELE 02 asks SEELE 01, "So how do we regain control?"  
  
With his voice taking on an even angrier tone SEELE 01 answers, "As that variation of the scenario is now impossible to carry out, we must now seize control of Adam and Lilith, which means physically taking control of Nerv and the geofront."  
  
With a slight hint of sarcasm SEELE 06 asks, "And just how do we carry that out?"  
  
SEELE 01 responds, "We wait the six months until all nine of the mass production series units are completed, we will then attack Nerv. The UN forces and the JSSDF may also be 'persuaded' to assist in the task of destroying Nerv."  
  
Worried about what Nerv may do in the meantime SEELE 08 asks, "Can we wait that long?"  
  
SEELE 01 answers, "Our informants will tell us if Ikari is going to do anything rash, and we may have to act earlier than planned to counteract him if he does. But if not, it is best to wait until we have everything ready and in place. Then the time will come."  
  
SEELE 09 then comments, "Yes, the time for which Nerv was created."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nerv Hospital/ Nerv Headquarters  
  
Misato, Rei and Asuka have returned, Shinji is sound asleep in his hospital bed. Yui turns to Misato and the two girls and smiles as she tells them, "Thank you for that."  
  
Misato then asks Yui, "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Since I feel fine, I am getting out of this hospital. I think that I have picked up Shinji's hatred of this place."  
  
"Yes, he has spent a bit of time in here, and not after the most pleasant of experiences."  
  
"Yes. Where is that doctor?" Yui then gets up out of the hospital bed and walks out of the room. Rei, Asuka and Misato follow her towards the nurses' desk. Yui reaches the nurses' desk and tells the duty nurse, "I wish to check out of this hospital."  
  
The nurse looks up and seeing who is talking to her asks, "Is that wise? I will go and get the doctor."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The nurse comes back 2 minutes later with the doctor. Once the doctor reaches Yui he says to her, "I see that you are feeling quite well now Mrs Ikari."  
  
Yui replies, "Yes, I wish to leave this hospital and rest at home."  
  
"Well I can see that there is no point arguing with you will you please sign these forms." The doctor hands the forms over to Yui who then signs them and hands them back to the doctor. The doctor then tells her, "You are free to leave now."  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
Misato then asks Yui, "So Yui, what do you want to do now?"  
  
Yui answers by asking, "Misato could you please find me some clothes? I wish to look around Tokyo 3, or what's left of it. Then well, I don't know where I will stay until my husband comes back."  
  
"Yui, you could stay in Shinji's room at my place until the commander returns. Rei, Asuka could you please stay with Yui while I organise some clothes for her. I think that I could find a uniform somewhere that should fit you Yui."  
  
Rei answers, "Yes, major."  
  
Asuka replies, "Yeah, no problems Misato."  
  
Yui smiles as she replies to Misato's offer, "Thanks Misato." Misato then walks down the hallway in search of a suitable uniform.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Misato returns with a technician's uniform in the rank of Lieutenant. She hands it to Yui, "This should fit you Yui, sorry about the rank. I don't know what rank you were when you worked for Gehrin."  
  
Yui takes the uniform from Misato, "Thank you. I didn't care much for rank then, the uniform will be fine."  
  
They then walk back to Yui's hospital room where she changes into the uniform. Once she has finished Misato asks, "Lets go shall we? I will take you in my car to the lookout."  
  
"Yes, that will be fine thanks."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The lookout in the hills on the outskirts of Tokyo 3  
  
Misato, Yui, Rei and Asuka are at the lookout overlooking Tokyo 3. Most of Tokyo 3 is a large water filled crater. Yui looks at the crater in shock, "Gasp! There is so little left. Were many people killed when this happened?"  
  
Misato answers, "Just under one thousand were killed, with about six thousand injured. We were lucky, most people had made it to their shelters, which was surprising considering how suddenly the angel appeared and how little time Nerv had to sound the warning."  
  
"And Unit 00 did all this?"  
  
Misato gives a worried look towards Rei, "Well Unit 00 and the um....the second Rei did this. It was unfortunately the only way that Rei could kill the angel."  
  
"Yes I remember Shinji and Unit 01 nearly getting hit by the angel shortly before the explosion."  
  
While this conversation is going on Rei looks at the devastation deep in thought. 'Did I do this? This is how and where the previous me died. Was it worth it? Did I kill myself to kill the angel because I couldn't escape, or for some other reason?'  
  
Yui notices the look on Rei's face and turns to her, "Rei, I am sure that it was the only way that it could have been destroyed."  
  
Rei replies her voice even quieter than normal, "Yes."  
  
Noticing Rei's reaction Misato says, "Come on lets go home. Will you join us for dinner Rei?"  
  
"Yes I will, major."  
  
Misato, Yui, Asuka & Rei walk back to Misato's car, as they approach it a truck runs past through a large paddle of water throwing up a large spray of water which soaks Rei. Seeing Rei's soaked state Misato tells her, "We will call at your apartment on the way home so you can change Rei ."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Misato, Yui, Rei & Asuka climb into Misato's car and they leave for Rei's apartment.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei's apartment.  
  
Misato's car pulls up and everyone gets out. Asuka looks up at the apartment building and comments to herself, 'What a dump, why doesn't it surprise me that wondergirl lives in a place like this?'  
  
Misato realises that while she may know Rei's address, she has never actually seen her apartment or where exactly it is in the building So she tells Rei, "Let's go, lead the way Rei."  
  
Rei replies, "Yes, major."  
  
After seeing the apartment building herself for the first time, Yui remarks to herself, 'This can't be a good place to live, for one it's just too noisy.' She then asks, "Rei is it always so noisy here?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
They all then follow Rei to her apartment. Rei just opens the door to reveal the apartment in its usual state of disarray, all four walk in. Seeing that Shinji's imagination hadn't exaggerated the state of Rei's apartment Yui silent asks herself, What a mess, how can she live here?'  
  
Once they have all followed Rei inside the apartment they all stop and look around. Trying to contain her shock at the state of the inside of Rei's apartment Misato tells her, "We will just wait here Rei." Rei then goes off to the bathroom to change.  
  
Asuka shakes her head at seeing the state of Rei's apartment. 'This is wondergirl's apartment? I knew that it would be bare and have little character, but this is just too much, it's just a desolate hole.'  
  
After a few minutes Rei returns from getting changed, she is in her usual attire of school uniform. Yui then asks her, "Rei why is your apartment so bare."  
  
Rei replies, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it looks more like a cell than a place a person would live by choice."  
  
With no emotion showing Rei simply answers, "Perhaps it is."  
  
Yui then notices Gendo's smashed glasses sitting on top of the heaped garbage bin, "Rei are these my husband's?"  
  
"Yes, I kept them after he helped me after the accident with Unit 00 activation test. I don't know why I kept them, when I saw them the other day they made me angry. Especially after thinking about the way the commander treats me like he has a special purpose for me. He treats me better than Shinji, his own son."  
  
A look of surprise appears on Asuka's face after hearing this. 'What? Did she just admit that she is treated differently? But she sounded more like she is angry at that fact.'  
  
Misato is also surprised after hearing Rei speak about commander Ikari like this, 'mmm Rei actually sounded like she was mad at commander Ikari. I can't place it but this Rei is somewhat different to the previous Rei.'  
  
Yui then asks Rei, "Rei, If you had the chance would you move from here?"  
  
Rei answers, "Why?"  
  
"It's just that it is rather noisy here and, the neighbourhood is not the best. Wouldn't you prefer to move to somewhere quieter and cleaner."  
  
"It is no problem. I am used to it here."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misato's Apartment that night  
  
Yui, Misato, Asuka and Rei are sitting around the kitchen table. Misato gets up and asks, "Ok, who's for some food?"  
  
Asuka looks at Misato and asks, "Who is cooking? It was Shinji's turn to cook and he is in hospital." She then realises that Misato is going to 'cook'.  
  
"Well, I will then Asuka."  
  
Asuka raises her eyebrows at the thought of eating Misato's cooking. 'Oh great, Shinji's mom dies of food poisoning on her first day back.'  
  
Yui notices Asuka's look of disgust at the thought of Misato cooking, "I will love to cook Misato, Asuka. I used to be a good cook although it has been quite a while since I cooked last."  
  
'Phew!' Asuka smiles at this in relief, "Great, Mrs Ikari. But you're our guest."  
  
"Don't worry about it Asuka. I want to cook, it has been so long since I have. Now go into the lounge room and let me cook."  
  
Rei, Asuka and Misato go out into the lounge room to watch television while Yui cooks dinner. Once she has finished Misato, Rei, Asuka and Yui sit down at the table. Misato has placed a ready supply of beer nearby. Asuka pauses in her eating and turns to Yui and says, "I see where Shinji gets his cooking skills from, this tastes excellent."  
  
Misato pauses in guzzling a beer, "Burp....yes."  
  
Yui laughs at Misato's drinking habits, "And I thought that Shinji's imagination had exaggerated your  
  
drinking habits Misato."  
  
Misato drinking yet another can of beer, "Burp....now what's that supposed to mean? Burp....."  
  
Yui laughs even harder at this and answers, "I think that you have answered your own question Misato."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next day Nerv Hospital Room 107  
  
Misato, Rei, Yui and Asuka enter Shinji's hospital room. Yui walks over to the bed and kisses Shinji. She then asks him, "And how are you feeling today Shinji?"  
  
Smiling at his mother Shinji replies, "Better, although I still feel like I got hit by a bus."  
  
Grinning at his reply Misato tells him, "Well, you do look like you were."  
  
"No, just a rather stubborn angel."  
  
Asuka remarks, "Yes, it was one of the more difficult angels. Next time don't go rushing in to attack without backup."  
  
"What do you mean? I had no choice, Unit 00 is in a million pieces, Rei couldn't start Unit 02, and you were laying unconscious in a hospital bed."  
  
"Well, I couldn't help that part. I did come to help you when I awoke."  
  
"Yes, you did, and thanks."  
  
Yui grins at the way Shinji and Asuka are acting, "Shinji you are lucky to have Asuka as a fellow pilot and friend, we will leave you two together now." She then starts to giggle, "I think you two make a such a nice couple."  
  
Both Shinji and Asuka yell, "WHAT!!" Rei gives a small smile at this comment. Seeing Rei's smile Asuka frowns slightly as she asks herself, 'What did wondergirl just smile then? Emotion from Rei Ayanami, little miss unemotional doll?'  
  
Seeing Shinji and Asuka's reaction to Yui's comment Misato lets out a little giggle before telling Yui and Rei, "Come on then lets go, We will see you later Asuka."  
  
Still shaken from seeing Rei smile, Asuka replies, "Um, yes."  
  
Misato, Yui and Rei leave. Having noticed Asuka's reaction to Rei, Shinji starts snickering once they have left. Asuka sees this and in mock anger asks him, "And just what are you snickering at Shinji Ikari?"  
  
Seeing the expression on Asuka's face and not sure if she is serious or not, Shinji carefully replies, "Your reaction Asuka. Rei does know how to smile you know. She just doesn't know how to show her emotions well. I think it is because she has never lived a normal life...........not that we have lived exactly what you would call a normal life."  
  
"Well I suppose you have a point there, I saw her apartment yesterday and it was a hole. I expected her to have a characterless home, but that apartment is literally a dump. Anyway when have you seen wondergirl smile anyway Shinji?"  
  
"After the attack of the fifth angel."  
  
"And why did she smile?"  
  
Not wanting to tell Asuka that Rei only smiled because he asked her to, Shinji changes the subject by telling Asuka, "I wish you would stop calling her wondergirl Asuka. It looks like she might become my sister."  
  
" .........What do you mean?"  
  
"My mother is thinking about adopting her."  
  
"Well I suppose that she is you sister in a sense anyway...... considering her......um origins."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Gendo then walks into the room, Asuka is shocked to see the commander. Shinji just glares angrily at his father. Gendo then asks Shinji, "Shinji, do you know where your mother is?"  
  
Shinji angrily replies, "Ha! Where is mother? And just when were you going to tell me the truth about mother and Unit 01? Is that why you were so desperate to get me to pilot it?"  
  
Shaken by Shinji's unexpected reaction Gendo quietly answers, "......Shinji." Asuka just sits there stunned by Shinji's outburst towards his father.  
  
Shinji then lets loose the anger towards his father that he has been holding back for some time and yells at Gendo, "I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS, NOW GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD. ARE YOU GOING TO USE HER AND CAUSE HER PAIN LIKE YOU HAVE TO ME? NOW GET OUT."  
  
Gendo just stands there shocked by Shinji's outburst.  
  
Shaking with rage Shinji continues yelling at his father, "GET OUT. YOU ARE NO FATHER OF MINE. MY FATHER DIED WHEN UNIT 01 ABSORBED MOTHER. NOW GET OUT."  
  
Shocked and hurt by Shinji's reaction Gendo simply tells him in a subdued tone of voice, "..........If you wish then Shinji." Gendo then quickly eaves Shinji's hospital room.  
  
Amazed at Shinji's display of anger towards his father, Asuka stares at him in shock for a few moments before telling him, "Shinji I have never seen you so mad, do you think doing that was wise, especially to your father, the commander?"  
  
"It was about time I told him really how I feel about him. I have been holding back and letting my resentment towards him fester, it felt good to finally tell him how I feel towards him. I used to show my feelings towards him by running away from him, but never got any reaction but contempt from him."  
  
"You have definitely changed Shinji."  
  
"Look who's talking. Three months ago I would have thought the chances of us sitting and having a civil conversation would have been zero. You have sat here today and yesterday and haven't hit me or called me baka once."  
  
"Well I suppose that events over the last few months has changed us both."  
  
"Yes, they have, they were not the most pleasant of experiences, but yes they have changed us both."  
  
"Yeah you are right there, they were definitely not the most pleasant of experiences."  
  
"Um.......Asuka, do you really care for me?"  
  
"Of course I do. What sort of question is that? Baka Shinji."  
  
Shinji smiles at Asuka's reaction, 'Well at least one thing about Asuka hasn't changed.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nerv Headquarters  
  
Having just entered the Nerv Headquarters complex, Misato tells Yui, "I will show you the Eva units first and then we will go to the command centre."  
  
Yui replies, "Fine, lets go."  
  
Misato, Rei and Yui make their way to the Eva cages. They stop on the umbilical bridge right in front of Unit 01's head. Looking at menacing shape of Unit 01's face Yui comments, "I had forgotten how menacing they look close up."  
  
"Well this one as you know can look particularly threatening when it is going berserk."  
  
Yui simply replies, "Well, I had to protect my son."  
  
Although she had suspected this a the cause since she found out the truth about Unit 01, Misato's eyes still widen in shock, "That was you?"  
  
"Yes, it was. Could we please go and look at the other unit. I have seen enough of this particular Evangelion to last me a lifetime."  
  
'Yes, I imagine that you have.' "Well there is actually one and a third units remaining."  
  
A puzzled look appears on Yui's face after hearing this. She then asks Misato, "One and a third?"  
  
Misato quickly looks at Rei and then turns back to Yui and replies. "Yes, they are trying to reconstruct Unit 00 from what was left after Unit 00 self destructed during the attack of the 16th angel. But without Ritsuko they are not progressing very fast."  
  
Yui frowns after hearing Misato mention Ritsuko. She then asks Misato, "Ritsuko Akagi, as in Dr Naoko Akagi's daughter?"  
  
"Yes, Dr Ritsuko Akagi, she was the head of E project and also looked after the MAGI supercomputers. She... um was imprisoned by the commander after destroying the dummy plug system." 'Uh oh. I wounder if Yui knew that Ritsuko's mother and the commander were having an affair? From that reaction I suspect that she did, she may even know that Ritsuko and the commander were having one as well'  
  
"So she did follow in her mother's footsteps then?"  
  
"Yes she did." 'In more ways than you imagine Yui.' Wanting to quickly change the subject Misato says to Yui, "Come on I will show you what's left of Unit 00 after I show you Unit 02."  
  
The three progress to Unit 02's cage. Once they arrive, Misato tells Yui, "Well here it is, Evangelion Unit 02."  
  
Yui studies the towering evangelion for a moment and then says. "I have never seen this evangelion actually in the flesh before. As it was being created in Germany I had very little to do with it. If I remember correctly Asuka's mother was one of the senior scientist and test pilot for this unit. I knew her as an fellow scientist working for Gehrin, we discussed very occasionally problem areas via video conferences, but we only met face to face once."  
  
Misato hesitates for a moment while she works out how much to say to Yui about Asuka's mother. 'What should I tell her about Asuka and her mother? I promised Asuka that I wouldn't tell anyone about it and Asuka doesn't even know the full story, if what I found out the other day is true. Well I will tell her the short but truthful answer.' "Yes, Asuka's mother was the test pilot for this unit."  
  
Yui notices Misato's hesitation but decides not to say anything. 'Something bad must have happened to her. Shinji knows at least some of what happened I think, from his experience in Unit 02.'  
  
In an attempt to change the subject so Yui won't ask anymore questions about Unit 02 and Asuka's mother, Misato says, "Lets go and see what's left of Unit 00."  
  
Yui, Misato and Rei progress to the cage where the remains of Unit 00 are being held. Maya is overseeing a group of technicians testing the remains. Yui looks at the remains and shakes her head and says to Misato, "It is a mess, although it is amazing that so much is left."  
  
Misato replies, "Yes, they are trying to see if enough is left to rebuild it. These are the uncontaminated parts, more survived the explosion but they were contaminated by the angel and had to be destroyed."  
  
Maya sees Misato, Yui and Rei and walks towards them. Misato decides to introduce Maya and Yui to each other and says, "Lieutenant Maya Ibuki, meet Yui Ikari, our surprise visitor from Unit 01 and Shinji's mother. Maya is the temporary project E chairperson and is overseeing the rebuilding of Unit 00 since Ritsuko is......um being held in custody."  
  
Maya nervously greets Yui, " Uh.....pleased to meet you Mrs Ikari."  
  
"Please call me Yui, Maya. And how is the rebuilding going?"  
  
"Slowly, very slowly. Our available personnel are being pushed to the limit, especially since they also have Units 01 and 02 to repair after the last angel attack. I am constantly pushing my knowledge of an Eva unit. We really need Dr Akagi, she was the head of project E before she was.............."  
  
"Don't worry Maya, I will see if I can get you some more help. I will probably be helping you since I was involved in originally creating Unit 00."  
  
"Thank you, I would appreciate it."  
  
"Well, we better let you get back to your work."  
  
"Goodbye, Mrs Ikari, major Katsuragi, Rei."  
  
Misato, Rei and Yui then proceed to the command centre. Sitting at their watch stations are Makoto and Shigeru. Makoto notices that someone has entered the command centre, he turns to see who it is. When he sees that Misato is with them he greets her, "Hello major." He then notices Yui and adds, "Oh and I take it this is the surprise visitor from Unit 01?"  
  
Misato answers, "Yes, meet Yui Ikari."  
  
Before anyone can say anything further, Vice commander Fuyutsuki walks into the command centre, he sees Yui and he looks at her in shock. Yui notices Fuyutsuki and runs to him and asks, "Professor, how are you?"  
  
Fuyutsuki quickly recovering from the shock of actually seeing Yui again replies, "Yui.....I.....thought that we would never see you again."  
  
"Yes it has been a long time."  
  
"Yes, eleven long years, although the last year has been rather..........um....hectic."  
  
"Yes I know. Why do you Unit 01 acted the way it did?"  
  
A shocked expression appears on Fuyutsuki's face, who then asks Yui, "That was you?"  
  
"Yes. I had to protect my son. But he has still suffered so much here."  
  
Fuyutsuki looks uncomfortable after hearing Yui's comment and starts to answer, "Well.............." But he is interrupted when Gendo rushes in and runs towards Yui. With a joyous look on his face Gendo greets Yui, "Yui......."  
  
Yui raises her hand and slaps Gendo hard across his face. Gendo staggers back with a look of shock on his face. Both Misato and Fuyutsuki look on in surprise at Yui's reaction. Yui then angrily tells Gendo, "That's for what you have done to our son, Gendo Rokubungi. Do you realise that he probably despises you and can't stand the sight of you?"  
  
Sadly Gendo replies, "Yes..........I have just seen him while looking for you. He told me in no uncertain terms what he thought of me."  
  
Hearing this Misato thinks, 'So you finally confronted your father Shinji.'  
  
"Well, I can't say that I blame him after what he has gone through. Do you realise that he was nearly ready to commit suicide before the last attack."  
  
Gendo looking even more uncomfortable asks Yui, "Yui, could we please go to my office to discuss this in private please?"  
  
"Yes. Excuse us please, Misato, Professor, Rei."  
  
Misato replies, "No problems." 'I think that you are going to have some explaining to do commander Ikari.'  
  
Fuyutsuki gives a polite nod and replies, "Yui." 'I knew she would be mad. She only used to call him by his unmarried name when she was really mad with him.'  
  
Rei replies to Yui's request, "Mrs Ikari."  
  
Yui and Gendo then catch the commander's lift to his office. Once Gendo and Yui have left Misato asks Fuyutsuki, "Just what name was that she called the commander?"  
  
With a barely noticeable grin on his face Fuyutsuki answers, "Just his unmarried name, that's all."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gendo Ikari's Office  
  
Yui and Gendo arrive in Gendo's office, it is in its usual dimly lit state. No sooner have they entered the office when Yui turns and angrily asks Gendo, "So what do you have to say for yourself Gendo? How in the world can you justify your actions?"  
  
Gendo carefully answers, "Now Yui, please listen to me carefully, everything I did was to bring you back. All I wanted was to be with you again."  
  
Realising what Gendo is implying, a shocked Yui replies. "What by? Eva Units...........no........you didn't go along with that crazy idea of playing god did you?"  
  
"I take it you mean the Human Instrumentality Project?"  
  
"You did. Didn't you? You went along with that crazy man Kihl Lorentz?"  
  
"It was the only way I could see you again."  
  
Her anger building Yui asks, "Even by alienating your own flesh and blood, your son Shinji?"  
  
"Yes. All would have been put right if the project succeeded."  
  
"And what of Rei? Why is she a clone of me, at least a partial one?"  
  
"We had samples of your DNA, one reason for her was that since she looks like you, she constantly reminds me of the reason that I started along this path. The second reason is that by manipulating her genes, was that we would have a pilot. The third reason, and the reason for the angel DNA is that Rei is the key to a controlled third impact. By merging a human with Adam and Lilith in a controlled manner, the Instrumentality of Man would take place. Rei is the means of controlling the merging."  
  
"Is that why you were always so concerned for Rei?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And the reason why you were so angry when the dummy system was destroyed?"  
  
"Yes, if she was killed, we couldn't replace her again."  
  
"And what are your intentions now, since I am back? Are you going to proceed with this crazy plan or what?"  
  
Gendo bows his head in shame as he answers, "........I don't know."  
  
"Well, if you don't want to lose me again, I would suggest that you stop."  
  
"I will then, but I think that SEELE might have other ideas."  
  
"We will have to take measures against them doing something drastic."  
  
"Yes, I will have to make all possible resources available to stop them."  
  
"All resources?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I saw what was left of Unit 00 today. You would like it available I take it?"  
  
"Yes, I would. The current staff working on it says it won't be ready for at least another eight months."  
  
"That's what I mean by all possible resources. You don't have the head of project E and the expert on the MAGI working on it do you?"  
  
"You aren't serious are you? She destroyed the dummy plug system."  
  
"I don't blame her for her actions in that regard. That system was an abomination. If you want to be ready for SEELE, I suggest that you release her. That's if she will still work for Nerv. As for any concerns you may have about her, I imagine that could be handled by letting me have my old position back."  
  
"All right then, I will release her. I suggest you take Major Katsuragi with you when you go to see if she will still work for Nerv."  
  
"I will." Yui's voice takes on a angry tone once more as she tells him, "One thing though Gendo."  
  
Worried after hearing the tone in Yui's voice Gendo carefully answers, "Yes?"  
  
"If you wish to have any chance of me forgiving you for your actions while I was trapped in Unit 01. I suggest that you stay away from Doctor Akagi other than for official business. I am fully aware of your relationship with her mother Naoko Akagi, and I strongly suspect that you were having an affair with her as well."  
  
Shaken by the fact that Yui knows of his affairs Gendo replies, " ........... I.see."  
  
"Fine I will go now. We will discuss Shinji further later Gendo."  
  
Still shaken by what Yui has told him Gendo replies, "Yes."  
  
Yui leaves Gendo's office and returns to the command centre  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Command Centre/ Ritsuko's Cell  
  
Yui enters the command centre and walks over to Misato and asks her, "Misato could you please take me to see Dr Akagi?"  
  
Puzzled by why Yui would want to see Ritsuko, Misato replies, "Who, you want to see Ritsuko?"  
  
"Yes, I need to see her regarding something."  
  
"Why do you need to see her though, may I ask?"  
  
"I may have persuaded my husband to release her, as we will need her."  
  
'Need her? What's going on here?' "Yes. "  
  
Misato and Yui arrive at the cell, and open the door which noisily swings open and both Misato and Yui walk into the dimly lit cell. Misato stands in the light and Yui stands in the shadows. Ritsuko hears Misato enter but remains seated in the plain steel chair that she is sitting in. She doesn't even bother to turn towards Misato when she coldly says to Misato, "Oh, its you again Misato. What have you come to ask me this time?"  
  
Misato ignores the tone of Ritsuko's reply, "Hello Ritsuko. I am not going to ask you anything but I have somebody with me who is."  
  
Ritsuko sarcastically replies, "And just who would that be?"  
  
Upon hearing Ritsuko's reply Misato grins and answers, "Somebody who you would least expect."  
  
Ritsuko starts to get angry with Misato, "Stop playing games Misato." 'But just who does Misato have with her?'  
  
She turns towards a voice which comes from the darkened area of the cell. "Hello Doctor Akagi. You remind me a lot of your mother. I notice that you have dyed your hair though. When I saw you last you had brown hair like your mother."  
  
"Who is that?" 'Who could it be? Who knew me back then? But that voice sounds vaguely familiar.' "No.........  
  
it couldn't be... "  
  
Yui steps into the lighted area of the cell and answers Ritsuko, "Who me? I am Yui Ikari."  
  
Ritsuko looks at Yui with a shocked expression. "Yui Ikari............no! Impossible.........you are dead ........well at least physically."  
  
"And my soul was trapped in Unit 01."  
  
"Yes, you were the reason we needed Shinji to pilot Unit 01. Just how did you mange to leave Unit 01 after all this time?"  
  
"I had to wait until the right conditions presented themselves. The last time that Shinji was absorbed the conditions were not quite right."  
  
'So Shinji's sync ratio must have exceeded 400% again in that angel attack the other day.' "Why are you here seeing me? Are you here to gloat over my demise?"  
  
"No. I have convinced my husband to stop all of Nerv's activities relating to the Human Instrumentality Project. SEELE will not let this happen and will most likely attack Nerv. So we need your expertise in rebuilding Unit 00 and also in preparing a defence of the MAGI."  
  
Surprised to hear that commander Ikari is going to stop all work on the Instrumentality Project, Misato ponders, 'Stop the instrumentality project, so what was your true reasons behind that project commander? Was it your wife?'  
  
Ritsuko then cautiously asks Yui, "Will there be any restrictions placed on me? And who will I be working for?"  
  
"There will be no restrictions, you will have all security clearances restored, and you will be free to move as you wish. And you will be working for me, will any of this be a problem?"  
  
"No." 'Yes, but it's either that or stay in this cell.' "But why are you now in charge of project E? Is it because of your husband?"  
  
"No, my husband had nothing to do with it. I am just resuming the position that I held while I worked for Gehirn. You may not remember it but I was one of the senior scientists on project E before my 'disappearance'. I was involved in the initial creation of both Units 00 and 01. That's one of the reasons why I was piloting  
  
Unit 01 when the incident with it happened."  
  
"Yes, how could I forget that."  
  
"And you could say I know the inner workings of a Eva unit rather intimately."  
  
"I imagine that you would."  
  
"In more ways than you could imagine, what do you think was behind Unit 01 going berserk those times?"  
  
"That was you? I suspected that it may have been, due to what was happening when Unit 01 went berserk, as well as when Unit 01 wouldn't sync with either the dummy plug or Rei."  
  
"Yes, although I was caught by surprise when the dummy plug was first used. I don't blame you for destroying that abomination of a system Dr Akagi. And we won't discuss the real reason of why you destroyed all of the clones."  
  
Ritsuko stands there surprised by Yui's statement. 'By the sounds of that I imagine that she at least suspects of my relationship towards that manipulative husband of hers. Including how I felt jealous of Rei because of how he treated her.'  
  
After a brief pause Yui asks Ritsuko, "So will you work for Nerv again?"  
  
With a slightly sarcastic edge to her voice Ritsuko answers, "Yes, I don't have much choice if I want to get out of here."  
  
Yui's voice begins to take on a cold edge as she informs Ritsuko, "Fine, you can leave with us now, if you wish. But one more thing Dr Akagi."  
  
After hearing the tone of Yui's voice Ritsuko replies in an equally cold tone, "Yes?" 'What else could she want?'  
  
Yui's voice takes on an even colder tone as she tells Ritsuko, "I am not certain about your exact feelings towards him and the nature of your relationship with my husband, but if you are anything like your mother, stay away from my husband."  
  
Ritsuko angrily replies, "I am not my mother. Anyway after the way he has treated me recently you will have no problem with me going anywhere near him other than for official matters, and since you are the new project E chairperson I won't have to worry about that will I?" 'You don't mess around do you Yui Ikari.'  
  
Having just witnessed the exchange between Ritsuko and Yui, Misato realises, 'Whoa! My impression that Yui and Ritsuko's mother didn't get on very well was right. And I am now certain that Yui does suspect that Ritsuko of having an affair with the commander. Which she was, but what she saw in him I don't know.'  
  
Yui ignores the way that Ritsuko answered her and unemotionally replies, "Good. If we are clear on that point let's go then shall we Doctor Akagi?" Yui then turns and walks out of the room. With a slightly stunned look on her face Misato looks at the departing Yui and then gives Ritsuko a questioning look, she then follows Yui out of the room. Ritsuko meets Misato's glance and gives an annoyed sigh and then follows her out of the room.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nerv Hospital room 107  
  
Shinji is sitting up in bed and Asuka is sitting in a chair next to his bed. Asuka asks Shinji, "So how long will you have to be in hospital for Shinji?"  
  
Shinji replies, "A week. A week too long, I really hate this hospital you know."  
  
"Yes I imagine that you do, you have had to be hospitalised a few times."  
  
"Too many times Asuka, too many. When I get out I should be able to walk, but my arm will still have to be in a cast as it was broken in several places."  
  
'We will have to have a party when you get out Shinji. I might even see if the other two of the stooges can make it. Although I will have to invite Hikari to make it bearable.'  
  
**********************************************  
  
Well, that is it for part 3.  
  
Stay tunned for Part Four - Homecoming / Mending Bridges 


End file.
